The Three Corrupt Kings
by gallantmon7196
Summary: Hazard, leader of the Three corrupt kings has a vendetta against the digital world. Now leader's less, the Destined, Tamers, Warriors and DATA Squad must battle him and his subordinates for the fate of both worlds. But what surprises are in store for them, and will they be able to cope. Death blood and sorrow, not for the faint of heart. Read and Review, new summary.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: The Finding and Journey

A/N: Okay I've been having some writers block issues with my other stories and this one came into mind while thinking about ideas. So this story takes place 5 years after the d-reaper and 3 years after the apocalymon and King Drasil incident(will be explained later). Also the Diaboromon event and the ending of frontier also happened at the same time. I know that you are all confused but all will be explained eventually. Read and give reviews, good and bad i want to hear them all.

***Present day***

The attacks zoomed towards the group at a blinding speed. The group was frozen in fear as the four powerful corrupted attacks rush towards them, one thought running through all of their minds.

'We are so boned right at this moment.'

***Three days earlier, at West Shinjuku park***

A 17 year old Henry was waiting impatiently in front of Guilmon's old hideout.

'Come on the rest of the group should be here by now.'

"Momentai Henry, they will get here when they get here, its not like the D-reaper is attacking again."

"I know Terriermon, but this seems even worse. Takato has been missing for almost 4 months and..."

"Hey Henry, how are ya?"

Henry turned to see that the rest of the tamers except Ai, Mako and Suzy coming up to the hideout. Henry smiled at his friends, in the 5 years following the defeat of the d-reaper a lot has happened. About 1 year ago their partners returned from the digital world, and everyone was happy especially Takato and Guilmon neither one could stop crying. The digimon told us stories about what had happened over those past 4 years. Much of what we saw also translated into the incidents we saw here in the real world.

The mysterious fog bank that encompassed Obadia, the sight of the digital world in the sky right after the fog left. Then there was the Diaboromon incident with the missiles and everyones cell phones going off. Henry also remembered that in Shibuya a wierd message was displayed on every digital screen before the incident. The message said something like, "Join me or be destroyed." or something like that.

Henry sighed at the thought of all the action that they missed and how they couldn't help out and began to wonder when all this madness really began.

'I guess this all really started when the Greymon and Parrotmon duked it out when I was 10 and used to live at Heighten View Terrace.'

"Henry, are you ok?"

Henry blushed at the sight of his girlfriend of 2 years, Jeri. He loved her with all of his heart and couldn't stand to make her worry.

"No nothing at all was just thinking."

"Hey, Henry not to ruin your lovey dovey moment with Jeri but where is Suzy, and Ai and Mako for that matter?"

"The three of them along with their friends are hanging out in Obadia for the day and I didn't want them involved with this. This is a rescue mission not a play date."

"Oh yeah, so what is this new info that you discovered, brain-boy?"

"Well, Rika, my dad said that Hypnos has recently picked up some weird reality warps coming from the digital plane, and these weird three symbols keep on appearing."

"And what happens to be these symbols?"

"Well one looks like an imploding sun, the other looks to be the character for fire, and the last. Is the sign of the digital hazard."

"Well, that is certainly some valid info. So shall we head on in?"

Yeah let's go!"

With that said Kazu bolted into Guilmon's shed with the rest of the Present tamers and their digimon in following.

***Dats headquarters***

"Thomas, Yoshino I am glad that you could make it."

"Is there any more word on where Marcus has disappeared to, Commander?"

"As a matter of fact yes. We happened to have picked up Marcus's burst digivice signal and we hope that both of you, Keenan and I can go with our partners to the digital world and get him."

"Sir, may I ask why you and Kudamon are coming with us?"

"Well Thomas, because Kudamon is a Royal Knight if Marcus is in any kind of trouble we can probably get him out of the situation without any major conflicts."

"I see."

^^30 minutes later^^

Sampson, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, and their respective partners all climbed into a digital gate creator and were transported to the digital world.

***Shibuya, front of train station***

4 of the legendary warriors stood outside of the shibuya train station after having received a message from Ophanimon that was referring to where Takuya had been for the past 4 months. Upon all of them arriving Zoe was the first to speak.

"JP, where's Tommy? I thought that he was suppose to be picked up by you."

"Well you see Zoe, when I went to his house, his older brother answered and said that Tommy was with some friends at Obadia. And I was unable to contact him so I guess he have to leave without him?"

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY WE'RE A TEAM AND WE NEED TOMMY!"

-Children...-

"Ophanimon?"

"Yes, go onto the Train, Tommy will meet you in the digital world I promise. Takuya needs your help."

With that said the warriors rushed towards the awaiting trailmon and headed back to the digital world. In their excitement they didn't notice their cell phones turn into newly upgraded d-tecters. Their human and beast spirits showing up from within.

***Obadia, rainbow bridge***

Izzy and Matt were hanging out by the rainbow bridge waiting for the rest of the group. Matt was questioning Izzy about why such an urgent meeting.

"So Izzy what did you find?"

"Well Matt, due to my laptop not having enough processing speed to effectively scan the digital world to look for Tai I hacked into government operations building in Shinjuku to help me out."

"Wow Izzy how the hell were you able to do that and not be locked up for life by now?"

"I had some help from an old friend of my dad, Shibumi, who helped me by pass all of the fire walls and straight into the computer's core. I now have every single file that has every been in that building is on my laptop. There seems to be a few files that look like they are regarding d..."

"Matt, Izzy how are ya?"

"The blond and spiky red-head looked up and greeted the rest of the group.

"Hey Sora, Joe, Mimi thanks for showing up. Sorry if it's an inconvenience but Izzy got a signal from Tai's digivice and we don't know how long it will last. Also Kari and TK are with some friends for today wandering around the island so we have to go now."

"Alright Matt, let's go and save Tai! Digi-port open!"

Sora then raised her digivice along with the 4 other destined and were transported to primary village through Izzy's laptop.

***Elsewhere in Obadia***

Across the island a group of 6 friends were wandering around of the waterfront enjoying the sun and the togetherness. These 6 friends were Suzie, Ai, Mako, TK, Kari, and Tommy, they were all hanging out together for the first time in a few months they had planned this date for over a month and were not going to let anything ruin it.

As they were wondering through the city a large mysterious cloud began following them down the street, Suzie saw this and from her past experiences knew what this meant.

'A digimon? Oh no we've got to move.'

Thinking quickly she came up the perfect plan of escape.

"Hey, Kari, TK, Tommy, Ai and Mako there is this really good candy store that will be closing soon how 'bout we go there."

"Ok Suzie, how do we get there?"

"We can take the train if we hurry right now TK."

With that said they all ran to the train station as fast as they could. When they got there they rushed to the ticket dispenser to discover that a strange crimson colored ticket was already there waiting for them.

"This is strange, I haven't seen this ticket before."

"Hey Kari, maybe its a new ticket that just came out today?"

"Huh, never thought of that, thanks Tommy."

Tommy blushed when Kari thanked him, although he has a crush on her he has an even bigger one on Suzie, besides he knew that TK was already all over Kari.

They managed to get onto the train at the very last minute. It was then that Tommy noticed that there was no one else on this very familiar car. It was strange he thinks that he has seen this car somewhere but he didn't know where.

All of the kids sat down on the seats of the empty train car as they relaxed from their crazed sprint. Kari then asked a question.

"So Suzie what it the name of the candy store?"

Suzie sheepishly looked up in response.

"Well actually Kari there was this wierd fog bank and I just wanted to get away from it."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, when I was younger I had some bad expiriences with fog banks that I can't talk about right now."

Kari could tell that her friend was lying but decided not to push. Looking out of the window she noticed something strange, they were no longer on the city island of Obadia but were riding along train tracks in a tropical forest that looked vaguely familiar. Then it struck her.

"Uh, Kari?"

"Yeah Mako"

"Where are we?"

"File island."

"Where's that?"

"The digital world."

End of chapter one

Gallantmon7196: That took forever.

Rika: Sure, so where's goggle head.

Gallantmon7196: I'll get to that later. But don't worry he'll show up soon.

Rika: Yeah whatever, is there anything else you want to add?

Gallantmon7196: Yes, readers I do have a prologue that is written so if you want it posted just comment or pm me about it. Also if you are going to pm me about any of my stories put the title on the subject space. And don't worry hopefully the next chapter will be up soon for Rise of the Hazard. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories recently but school is a pain in the ass work wise so sorry. Also check out my other stories any read them. And finally I need you, the reader, to submit and OC character for Digimon Waging War by Jayce Signmorou. He needs readers to create character to be connected to certain digimon, so please just do that.

Last we left off the five groups of teens set off towards the digital world. The tamers, warriors, destined and Dats teams have all began searching for their leaders and received calls to go to the digital world. While the younger generation all went in by accident. Let us start the story.

Chapter 2: The plot thickens

***3 days before beginning of chapter one***

The tamers (Henry, Jeri, Rika, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta) all stood from the craters that they created. After a few moments everyone got reorganized, and stood there not knowing what to do.

"Well Henry, what do we do now?"

"Not sure Rika, I guess we go west."

"And why is that Brainiac?"

"Well the last time we were here, when we left the land of the sovereign and the chaos, Azulongmon took us back roughly to this spot to catch the Ark. So if we want to ask the sovereign about the location of Takato then we head west."

"Ok, fine, lead the way."

The tamers started heading west towards Zhuquaiomon's castle unknowing of the danger that awaited for them.

After about 4 hours of nonstop hiking the tamers came upon a large frozen tundra.

"Well this is new, this wasn't here before."

"But remember Rika, the D-Reaper destroyed the entire digital world so maybe this was created upon the new creation."

"I guess your right, buts let's leave as soon as possible I don't like this kind of environment, bad memories."

***Unknown castle in creepy area***

A figure in a robe sat on the center of three thrones waiting. He hated waiting, it annoyed him more than anything else, he had so many better things to do than wait. But unfortunately who he was waiting were very important to his plan.

Suddenly the doors of the throne room he was in burst open and the twins walked in. They came to the throne an bowed respectfully to their master.

"We have come as you have asked my liege, we are ready for the tast that you will assign to us."

The figure immediately stood up and glared angrily at the two now cowering twins. He then spoke to the twin digimon.

"Tell me, team Gemini, why were you late? You know that I hate waiting and I destroy what u hate so why we're you late?"

The lead digimon stuttered a response.

"I...I'm s...s...sorry my liege, we were delayed d...due to the fact that our brother has entered the digital world and we want to go find him if we can."

"Fair enough, go and find him. Then complete the task I have for you. First of all, the Tamers and the younglings have arrived and I need you to destroy them, quickly."

The robed figure then looked at a strange device in his hand and smiled. He almost never smiled.

"It seems that a digimon with a similar signal to both of yours is close to the young ones. Go get him and then start destroying."

"Yes lord Hazard, we shall find our brother and we shall destroy the tamers and warriors."

***The young group***

The child group (Suzie, Ai, Mako, Kari, TK and Tommy) are on the train and Suzie realizes that they are in the digital world, and everyone else figures out what she just said. TK is the first to react.

"Wait, how do you know about the digital world Suzie?"

"Because I'm a Tamer and I came here and met my partner. I can prove it too because I have a D-ark, see."

Suzie held up her D-Ark, clad with the pink ring around the screen to see.

"You're one of them."

"One of who Kari?"

"One of the original destined, the ones who protected the digital world from a great evil."

"Um...excuse me but what's that Suzie."

"Well this Tommy is a D-ark, it allows me to power up my partner with cards to assist them in battle."

"Partner? Wait do you all have partners?"

"Yeah don't you Tommy?"

"No, well no technically, my friends and I are part of a group called the legendary warriors, we use the spirits of some ancient warriors to turn into the warriors."

"Can we see them?"

"Sorry TK but I lost my digivice after I left the digital world. Wait...what's this?"

Tommy suddenly felt an unusual weight in his left pocket. He pulled the object out of his pocket and realized that it was his D-tector, but it was different. The screen was larger and there were now three buttons instead of 2.

"This is my digivice, it looks different to me though wierd. Umm...what abou..."

Suddenly the train car rocked heavily. The group rolled back and forth, then the entire left side was ripped off and the group fell out. As they landed on the cold ground the gazed up to see their attacker, at the sight TK promptly fainted. Above them stood a large moving mass of bones whose shape looked like a huge dinosaur. The monster roared and they were all affectively scared by it. It took a step forward when it was pelted by mini fireballs and a stream of ice shards.

"Yeah that's what you get for messing with our partners you big bag of bones."

Ai and Makos faces lit up brighter than a Christmas tree along with Suzy.

"IMPMON!"

"LOPMON!"

"Hey how ya doin guys?"

"Why didn't you two come back with the others?"

"We were so worried."

"RAW!"

The large bone creature seemed to recover from his daze and stare down at the group of children, then with out warning it left.

"Umm what just happened Impmon?"

Impmons face saddened, he started walking away motioning everyone to follow him.

Suzy looked a lopmon questioningly.

"What's wrong Lopmon?"

"Impmon will explain every at the refugee camp. We must hurry, we have to get their before sunset."

"Why?"

"That's when all of the forces of evil come out."

The young mix of warriors, tamers and destined hurriedly followed after Impmon.

***Over to the tamers***

Nightfall had come quickly for the wandering tamers and their partners. They decided on creating camp in a small clear in the snow covered woods. They created the fire using a small flame from Kyubimons Fox Tail Inferno.

While most of the group huddled around the fire, Rika crouched a few feet away worrying about her beloved goggle-head. Although she would never admit it she had a crush on the boy since she first met him. Now she was worried about his well being. With the Hazard active that could be bad.

"Renamon?"

The Kitsune fazed into existence next to her.

"Yes Rika?"

"Where in the digital world are we?"

The fox looked around before replying.

"We are on an island that I have not been on since I was a small Viximon. This is File Island, located in the eastern quadrant."

"Will we have to worry about being attacked here?"

"No, the island has a special energy signature that won't allow any digimon to digivolve above the ultimate level."

"So no Sakuyamon or Megagargomon huh?"

"No."

At that exact moment Kazu decided to open his big mouth and ruin the touching moment between tamer and partner.

"Awwwww, the ice queen is finally starting to melt."

Renamon quickly phased out and back in behind the now doomed boy. She grabbed his arms and lifted him off the ground. No dared stop the pissed Kitsune or tried to stop Rikas deadly approach. 3 minutes later Rika and Renamon waked away from the groaning Kazu using the surrounding ice to cover a VERY sensitive spot experiencing pain that only a human male can truly feel.

The female duo now sat with the rest of the group group acting as if nothing happened. Henry was the first to speak after an awkward silence.

"Well...Um...does anybody have any idea of what to do now?"

"I KNOW HOW ABOUT DYING!"

The group turned to the source of the new voice, which upon seeing Rika fainted while Henry spoke up.

"Oh no, anyone but you."

"OH YES IT'S ME AGAIN."

"Henry, is this who I think it is?"

"Yeah it is Jeri."

"TAKE THIS, FROZEN CLAW!"

***Location: Giant tree, North Quadrant***

Four humans and their partners arrived about 2 miles away from the site of the Yggdrasil tree and home of their friends the Royal Knights.

They start trekking to the location in silence, without Marcus around the mood was glum. After walking through the dense forest for about a little over an hour they came to a shocking sight. Where the castle of the Royal knight used to be was just a blackened crater.

After the defeat of Yggdrasil, his tree was destroyed and left behind an enormous clearing, it was here that the Royal Knights (minus Kudamon and Alphamon) built their new home to watch over the digital world.

"Sir, what do you think happened here?"

"I don't know Thomas but whatever it was, it must be strong."

"DIE HUMANS!"

The group turned to see an odd sight, a group of Agumon made entirely by Lego blocks being led by what seemed like a Roy version of Omnimon. Every ones digivices came out and hands a flame with digital code.

DNA CHARGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE...

GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GAOGAMON

LALAMON DIGGIVOLVE TO...SUNFLOWMON

FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...PECKMON

KUDAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...REPPAMON

The four champions stood infront of the assaulting digimon. Gaogamon was the first to speak.

"Whau is it that you are attacking us? We did nothing to you."

The leader replied.

"We are only defending our home from you invaders."

"But this is the home of the Royal Knights."

"Ha those digimon are just a myth, and even if they did exist they would have died out during the Great Slaughter of the 4 quadrants."

Reppamon, being diplomatic one stepped foward.

"I am deeply sorry that my friends and I wandered into your home, we have not been here in a long time. Would you mind telling us what happened to my home?"

The leader became suspicious.

"Who are you, really?"

"I am Reppamon, my mega form is that of Kentaurusmon of the Royal Knights."

"Yo...yo...your a...a royal Kni...knight?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"no, come with me quickly."

The leader and his group then all bolted down towards the center of the crater, the DATS squad had no other choice but to follow.

***The warriors, west quadrant***

The 4 warriors stepped off of the train, they had been riding in silence for a little over 5 hours and now all of their back ached. JP was the first to notice their surroundings. They were at a terminal that they weren't too familiar with, first off, the station was made completely of Lego bricks, and the town itself was a bunch of giant wooden children's blocks. (A/n: if you are any TRUE fan of the digimon franchise this location should almost be second nature to remember.) But there was a problem the entire place was in ruins, even though JP has never been here before he immediately knew that this place shouldn't look like this. Zoe, Koji, and Koichi also noticed the odd land surrounding them.

"Hey JP, do you have any idea where we are?"

"I wish I knew Koji but it doesn't look like any place we have been to."

"I can enlighten you 4 where you are."

Zoe turned to thank the new voice.

"Oh thank you very...WAAAAAH!"

Infront of them stood human man sized digimon, he had green skin and spikes coming out of various points of his body, he also carried a large. Club with large nails coming out of it.

"Dear Yggdrasil Girlie, to don't need to yell, sorrrrrry if my appearance offends you but too bad. Anyways, I'm known as Ogremon, I used to be the protector of this island. Now if you want to live through the night I suggest that you follow me to shelter."

"I think that we can handle ourselves fine without any help."

"Suit yourself Tubby, if you guys think that you can take on a digimon that uses Lucemon as his lapdog suit yourselves."

"L...L...Lucemon, did you just say Lucemon?"

"Yeah, but if you're worried about him then I uses you haven't met his masters, him and his brethren, the other five demon lords have been the new rulers pets for sometime now. Common hurry the next patrol is about to come."

The Ogremon ran off behind a building with the four humans following him. As they glanced behind from the wall they saw a group of five odd looking digimon. 4 of them looked like bipedal lizards in army fatigues each carrying a M16 with them. While the leader was a taller reptile with a breathing mask and a knife and handgun attached to his waist.

"What are those digimon? I've never seen them before."

Ogremon replied very quietly.

"The smaller ones are Commandramon, they make up most of the bad guys army, they are virus types and prized their guns more than their lives. The taller one is Sealsdramon, their evolved form. It primarily wields a knife for combat and is very deadly."

The group watched nervously as the squad of reptilians inspecting the station, after about an hour the group was turning to leave when Zoe accidentally sneezed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

The digimon turned their heads towards the group of five and growled.

"Great job girlie now I have to handle all of them by my self. I want you 4 to all run as fast as you can, without partners you would be pretty helpless."

"Partners? We don't need partners we're the legendary warriors."

"Hahahaha, you're not kidding are you."

"Afraid not."

With that said the warriors each took out their respective D-Tectors and a stream of data circled around their hands.

"EXECUTE...SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

JP turned in to a Bipedal blue and yellow beetle.

"BEETLEMON!"

Zoe had her hair turn purple and grew fairy wings out of her back.

"KAZEMON!"

Koji became a warrior clad in wold armor with a scary and two long sabers.

"LOBOMON!"

Koichi became clad in black lions armor with a small shield an a staff.

"LOWEMON!"

JP was the first to speak.

"Well its good to be back in the armor, now there is only one thing to do, CHARGE!"

The 4 warriors, and Ogremon, quickly rushed towards the stunned squad.

Review guys I need them.

Well thats a wrap for this chapter. Sorry I didn't have more appearances by the original Destined but they will become important. Also I have decided the 02 will never happen. It wasn't my overall favorite season. But fear not it will get exciting soon.

Rika: So when is goggle head showing up?

Me: Soon, now stop asking me that or I will put you into a very mushy gushy cute scene with Calumon and a teddy bear.

Rika: You wouldn't!

Me: I can do whatever I want it's my story. (Dodges Kazu being thrown at him)

Seeya quays, Gallantmon7196 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the reveal

Sorry for the long wait guys, I got extreme writers block and school work got in the way. Also I spent 4 days at New York comic con, if you don't know what this is leave and never return. I have just one thing to say about NYCC, HALO 4 is the greatest game of all time. Anyways we left our story off at a few cliff hangers, and now we are going to skip forward 3 days to the beginning of chapter 1, also this is extra long to make up for the wait and will possibly be the darkest chapter of the series. Enjoy.

***Young generation***

TK, Kari, Ai, Mako, Suzie, and Tommy along with impmon and Lopmon ran for their lives, for the past 2 day they have been chased by 2 Tankdramon and a bunch of Commandramon and Sealsdramon non-stop. And without impmon or Lopmon being able to digivolve to their mega or ultimate forms they were pretty useless.

As Suzie ran for her life she thought back on the past 2 days. They had arrived at the refugee camp and were led into a tent to meet with the camp leader, who was good friends to TK and Kari, he called himself, Grapleomon, leomon ultimate form. He told us that for the past 400 years the digital world had been in rule by The Three Kings. They are partnered with 3 powerful dragon type digimon that were not to be spoken of. Everyone was astonished by this revelation.

They then spent the night in the hut. Early that mourning the Tankdramon and infantry forces attack the camp for the 5 humans, they became deprecated from the town and were forced to run for their lives. Suzie Has an uneasy suspicion that they are being herded somewhere, because whenever they try to make a hard left or right the ground infront of them is blasted at. But she decided not to dwell on theatter as she ran for her life. The group just continued running.

***Legendary warriors***

The four warriors and Ogremon continued attacking the squad of Commandramon and Sealsdramon. The warriors unleashed their strongest attacks and obliterated the the squad into data. They reverted back to their human forms a jogged over to Ogremon, the green digimon looked at them sceptically but decided to trust them.

"Well I guess you guys are probably wondering what's going on so I'll tell you."

***Ogremons story***

"About 400 years ago we digimon were living peacefully, I would spar with my rival occasionally but nothing bad had happened after your world appeared in the sky. One day 4 humans appeared, 3 of whom had partners. They were led by a boy who seemed to be the strongest of the group, his partner looked to be a reptilian with crimson scales and had bat wings as ears. The boy turned his partner into a beast so destructive, powerful and frightening that we digimon are forbidden to even speak his name."

"What about the other 2 with partners?"

"Their partners turned into maga forms along with their leader, but their partners forms were from that of the Greymon-family."

"And the last boy?"

"He became a dragon, it had feathered wings and he has steel armour all over his body, and he shoots fire from any overlapping in the armor. Then they started attacking the digital world, destroying anything and demanding that all digimon submit at their feet. The 6 demon lords, lead by Lucemon were the first, then all of the Commandramon, Sealsdramon, and finally the Tankdramon. They declared themselves the Three kings while the Dragon-boy flys around freely, destroying anything and everything."

***End of Ogremons story***

Ogremon broke down crying after the story, the 4 warriors were shocked, how could 4 humans be so heartless. They knew that they must all together defeat the humans, at any cost. They huddled together to discuss their next move.

"What should we do, I mean if their strong enough to make even Lucemon kneel they what chance do we have?"

I don't know but we have to try. Also we will probably née se powerful digimon to help us."

The warriors broke their huddle and turned back to Ogremon, Koji tool a step foward to address the digimon.

"Ogremon, is there any place that we can go to that will have a large amount of digimon willing to help us?"

"Yeah, there's a large fortress that houses the resistance, but they won't be much help, most of them are only at the Champion level and the only ultimates traveled to the continent of Server before coming here."

"It'll have to do let's go."

The group of five were about to embark when a large crimson orb landed and exploded right infront of them. They looked up to see a humanoid dragon covered in Black and silver armor with a cloaked human standing ontop of him.

"You have defiled the grounds of the Three Kings, any human who sets foot onto this island shall be put to permanent deletion."

"And who do you think you are!"

"I AM one of the kings, I am known as Fear, and you shall DIE! Blackwargreymon!"

"TERRA DESTROYER!"

The group ran, barely dodging the glowing balls of death, into the woods with Blackwargreymon hot on their digital tails. After about an hour of the relentless running, the group of five came to a large clearing with 4 other groups of humans coming out at the same time as they have.

"WILL SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON HERE?"

The warriors flinched at the shouting coming from a girl from one of the other groups who at red hair that was pinned I a way that made her look like a pineapple.

"Well, well, well I guess some things never change, I will explai everything."

4 groups of humans, and digimon looked up to see a cloaked human standing on a floating platform.

"I am the leader of the Three kings, I am now known as Hazard but some of you know who I used to be."

"YEAH AND WHO IS THAT?"

"Rika, you know who I am."

With that said he yanked off the hooded part of his cloak to reveal a boy roughly 16 years of age with chestnut brown hair a piercing red eyes. Behind the hood revealed Takato Matsuki, leader of the tamers. Then Blackwargreymon entered and the cloaked figure jumped off his back and pulled back his own hood revealing a plume of wild brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, his face distorted into a sadistic sneer. Another one of the groups gasped as they recognized their leader, Tai Kamiya. Next a large dragon entered, it's armor was silver, crimson and a gun metal gray, it's wings made entirely out of fire, off it jumped a figure taller than the other 2, pulling back his hood revealed a man, with a silver chain necklace, long brown hair and dull green eyes. The DATS group gasped as they recognized their own leader, Marcus Damon and his own partner Shinegreymon (Ruin mode). And finally out of the sky landed a dragon covered in fire red armor, and had orange feathered wings it snarled as it began to glow and reveal a boy with short but unruly brown hair, he had on a torn yellow shirt, cargo shorts and a pair of goggles latched onto his head. The warriors gasped as they recognized their own leader, Takuya Kanbara. They were all about therun over and ask where he left off too when they noticed something wrong with him, he was not standing erect, he was crouching down, and snarling. The warriors and everyone else was shocked by this, they all thought the same thing.

'He has lost all sense of reason, he's no longer human anymore.'

"GOGGLE-HEAD, tell me what the hell your doing before I come over there and pound the answers out of you!"

All of the humans and digimon watched as the red headed girl, Rika took a step forward, ready to pound the leader into the ground. After her first step a terrible roar was called out. Rika, and the tamers froze as they recognized it. Al of. Sudden the clearing went dark as a large being blocked out the comforting light of the sun. All humans and digimon, except for the Three Kings looked up in horror as the saw fear itself, a 100 foot tall dragon, with a serpentine tail, chrome-digizoid armor, long arms with giant blade protruding out of the forearms and a large head with horns, and a large mouth with interlocking teeth that drooled acidic saliva. There standing before them stood the strongest and oldest of the 4 Great dragons, the chaotic embodiment of the Digital Hazard, the single strongest Dramon in existence, Megidramon.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you, Rika, Megidramon here is very protective. Now I'll give you a chance to surrender or else."

"OR ELSE WHAT TAKATO?"

"Or else I will personally have Megidramon here destroy the youngest members of most of your groups."

Everyone was wondering what he ment when suddenly a very audible and very high pitched scream could be heard.

"HENRYYYYYYYY, HELP MEEEE."

All of the humans turned as they saw another group of humans emerge from the surrounding forest, from it came, TK, Kari, Suzie, Ai, Mako, Tommy and Lopmon, and Impmon. They were being chased by a Tankdramon until the reached the farside of the clearing.

"This is your last chance, surrender or face the consequences."

Everyone was too stunned at what the alternate option was to even speak, so they stated silent glaring at Takato or Hazard or whatever he calls himself. Hazard smiled sadistically.

"I take that as a no, Megidramon, ATTACK."

"MEGIDDO FLAMES!"

Everyone watched in horror as the flaming attack made its way to the group of 8 at an alarming speed. The kids couldn't move out of the way as they were frozen in fear. All Suzie could was scream.

"HENRYYYYYYYYYYYYY. HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

"SUZIE, NOOOOOOOOO!"

The attack caused a huge explosion leaving nothing left of the group. No chared bone littered the ground, no data swirled around. Megidramon's attack was so powerful that it just inahhilated everything. Everyone looked at the spot were the kids just were, the tamers, warriors, and destined began to weep openly. They had failed, the member(s) that they were ment to protect were gone, dead, and nothing could possibly bring them back. The DATS member stood there in a stunned silence thinking what could have possibly corrupted these 4 to go an destroy children.

"How could you?"

Of the crying teens, Henry was the only one not crying his eyes put. Instead he was seething with anger barely able to to contain it.

"How could you destroy them? They were innocent!"

"I have you an option Henry and you didn't take it. So that was the consequence."

"But they were children, innocent in the whole scheme of things!"

"Humanity is naturally evil. I was merely cleansing this world of a few pests."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I seek to destroy mankind to cleanse the universe from its villainy, whether it be adult of child, ALL must be destroyed."

"TERRIORMON, ARE YOU READY?"

"Ready Henry."

The infuriated duo glared at Hazard, Henry raised his digivice to his heart and uttered 3 words.

"BIO MERGE ACTIVATE!"

Terriermon bio merge too...

Henry's and Terriermon's body merged together to form a 40 foot tall being made of energy. Then mechanical parts began to form and attach themselves to the body, the beings forearms obtained gauntlets with guns attached to them. The shoulders became 2 giant smiling missiles and other parts of the body from head-to-toe became covered in mechanical weaponry.

MEGAGARGOMON

Everyone gasped (minus the Three kings) at the gigantic mega that stood infront of all of them.

"Renamom, how is this even possible? I thought digimon couldn't evolve to the ultimate or mega level on this island."

"Henry's and Terriermon's feelings must beso powerful that they forced a proper evolution."

"Amazing."

"Thomas, who is that?"

"One moment Yoshi, just let me check...here we go. Megagargomon, vaccine type, this mechanical bunny is the mega form of Terriermon. His mega barrage is when he activates every gun on his body and fires them all at once. His Fargo missiles attack will desintigrate you when the 2 nukes are launched from his shoulders. Wow."

Everyone watched as the Mech rabbit charged at Hazard, ready to pummel him into the ground. All Hazard could do was smirk.

"Megidramon, take care of him!"

The hell dragon snarled as he leapt in front of Megagargomon to protect his tamer.

"BUNNY PUMMEL!"

Megagargomon punched Megidramon in the jaw, not truly hurting him just stunning him long enough. He turned his attention to his once friend and began his charge again. Hazard grew furious, the fact that the powerless bunny could get past his dragon annoyed him to no end, but no matter he will have to take matters into his own hands. He began to chuckle, which then turned to a maniacal laugh.

"You seriously think that you can beat me? That's hilarious."

"How takato HOW, your just a human teenager, while we are a 40 foot tall mega digimon, what chance do you have?"

"More than enough to destroy you. HAZARD EVOLUTION!"

Hazard's digivice began to glow a radiant combination of crimson and ebony. Everyone watched in horror at what could be happening, while Tai, Takuya, Marcus and their partners remained impassive, they had all seen this before.

"HAZARD EVOLUTION TOOO..."

Hazard's form became pure energy as his form grew to 7 feet tall, pieces of silver and purple armor began to grow out of the form. A lance and shield ford from the forearms, and a bluish-purple cape was draped around the shoulders. The Tamers, and DATS squad watched in horror as they recognized the form of the digimon. But something was off, he ahead become a darker more corrupt form.

"...CHAOSGALLANTMON!"

Hazard looked at the crowd of frightened humans and digimon.

"I am Chaosgallantmon, I am the dark knight of the Digital Hazard, I am an ancient digimon who is the human equivalent of Megidramon. Now face my wrath."

Hazard charged at a stunned Megagargomon, and before he could recover, the mech bunny was on the grass of the clearing with the dark knight hovering above him.

"Henry, I gave you and everyone else 2 chances to surrender and you have rejected them both now YOU shall pay the price."

Hazards shield, Gorgon, began to glow as he charged up an attack the the tamers and DATS knew all too well.

"JUDECCA PRISM!"

The beam of energy punched right through the mech bunnys armor creating a hole roughly 5 feet in diameter. The mega devolved into Henry, who layed bloodied and barely conscience and Terriermon, who is slowly dissolving into data. Chaosgallantmon picked up Henry staring intently at him.

"Why Takato why?"

"It's Hazard weakling. Here he is, tamers."

Hazard threw the dying Henry at the tamers and other human, who had masses together during the short fight. He then turned to leaving before facing Megidramon, Tai, Marcus and the Newley digivolved Burninggreymon.

"Finish them."

His underlings nodded knowing what he meant.

"Blackwaygreymon/Shinegreymon."

"Terra destroyer!"

"Ruined Glorious burst!"

"Pyro Tsunami!"

"Megiddo Flame!"

The attacks zoomed towards the group at an alarming speed while they looked on in horror all thinking the same thing.

'Oh, shit.'

Just as the attacks were about to hit, 2 large dragon beings stepped into the way and used their large wings as shields to stop the attacks. They then scooped up the humans and their partners and flew off into the horizon.

Izzy, of the destined looked up at the dragon carrying his group and the warriors(who he doesn't quite know about yet).

"Who are you?"

"I am Examon, the Royal dragon knight, and the other is my brother, the death lord dragon, Dorbickmon. Fear not we are here to bring you to safety away from the Three Kings.

***Over by the Tamers and DATS, with Dorbickmon***

Henry was lying down, dying and bleeding, a distant look in his eyes.

"Wh...where is T...T...Terriermon?"

The two groups were on the verve of tears at the point, even Commander Sampson, who has seen many terrible things was on the verge of tears. Rika then stepped forwards with the news.

"He's gone Henry, He's gone."

Henry would have cried, but he didn't have the strength all he could mutter was.

"I'm sorry Suzie, I'm sorry Terriermon."

With that said Henry's distant eyes became lifeless as his body became limp. To say the even Dorbickmon didn't cry would be a lie. No one should have to lose their sister and partner within an hour of each other.

***End of chapter 3***

Finally this tear jerker is over. If you didnot cry during this chapter you are a heartless bastard. Now review I want to know if you guys hate me or not. On lighter news this is probably going to be the saddest chapter in the entire fic, but I make no promises. Also to clear up some minor confusion. Hazard and Takato are the same person just he prefers to call himself Hazard. Sorry it took so long. Review. And anticipate the next chapter of The Three Corrupt Kings. 


	4. Chapter 4

lOk here we are, chapter 4. I'm not sure if you, the reader hate me for killing off TK, Kari, Suzie, Lopmon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Tommy, Henry and Terriermon or not but I'm a little worried, I'm also frightened that the huge fan basis will seek me out and kill me. So we are at the fourth installment of this chapter and I must confess that this chapter isn't too much on action but there may be a little. Also read and review.

Chapter 4: introductions and, He's back

***The heroes***

The mood for the heroes was glum to say the least, they had not only lost Henry, who is one of their more powerful members, but they had also lost all of the kids in their groups, the members that they all took a silent oath to protect at all cost and now they had failed. He heroes rode intel groups on the back of Examon and Dorbickmon. Izzy getting bored of the silence decided to ask questions of Examon.

"Hey Examon, I was wondering, what are you?"

"That is simple Izzy, I am to only dragon member of the Royal Knights, an order of mega level Knight digimon that are meant to preserve order in the digital world. The reason that there currently is no order is because the Three Kings destroyed our base and most of the members 400 of our years ago."

"Whose the leader of the Royal Knights?"

"Oh you already know him, although you have seen him only once, I believe that it was during the Diaboromon fiasco about 693 DIGI-years ago."

"Omnimon?"

"Yes, but he was not our first leader, he is only our current one. Our original leader was a digimon known as Alphamon. He was a great digimon, but sadly we have not seen or even heard of him in over 1000 years."

Thomas then decided to join the conversation from over on Dorbickmon.

"I understand how I cannot find data on Alphamon, but why can I find any data or record on you, Examon."

"Ah that is actually quite simple really, all of my data equals up to the amount of 1 Exabyte of information making it almost impossible for and simple human computer to store all of my data."

Thomas and Izzy, being the only ones who can actually comprehend that data size sat where they were for a few moments staring, mouths hung open, trying to comprehend the information that they recieved.

"Ah here we are home sweet home."

Everyone looked ahead to see what Dorbickmon meant just now, and home didn't really fit the description. It was more of a battle fortress on steroids. The walls were made entirely of Chrome-digizoid with it being at least 150 feet tall. Upon arriving a crowd of digimon entered to main courtyard to marvel at the two mega levels and the human children and their partners. As they landed Dorbickmon trotted over to Examon.

"Do you mind if we can talk, alone?"

"Yes, what do you want to talk about?"

The two red dragons walked off to the side, where they thought they were out of earshot. Rika noticed this odd behavior and summoned Renamon.

"Renamon, I want you to listen in on those two."

"Yes, Rika."

Renamon faded from view to spy on the two dragons.

***With Examon and Dorbickmon***

"This is a waste of my time Examon."

"Why do you say that, I know that I somewhat forcefully got you out of Central over here to East but the destined need your help."

"Their children, I mean that 3 partners and 7 humans are already dead, and their foes are the strongest members from each team."

"Yes but need I remind you that a group of children defeated you, and they had far fewer numbers."

"Fine, I'll try to train them."

Renamon, listened intently to the conversation.

'What is Central, and IS there another group of destined?'

She faded from view again to notify Rika, leaving the 2 dragons to walk back.

***The heroes***

The humans and digimon all seemed to be getting along with each other. The remaining Tamers were trying to explain the Digimon card game to the DATS members, destined, and warriors. Everyone was amazed by this and wondered why none of them had ever heard of it. Rika decided to elaborate.

"After the D-Reaper incident the public became less keen of digital beings from another world and the digimon franchise took a big hit, so in the time of about 7 months after the incident all of the cards basically dropped off of the market."

"That explains why. But why didn't you guys help us when Obadia was over run by digimon?"

"We would've we could, Matt, but our digimon were still in the digital world, so we were pretty useless."

Kudamon at that moment decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry but we never all got to properly introduce all of ourselves to each other, and since I believe that we are to start working together we should familiarize ourselves with everyone. Let's start with you, Tamers, just give us you names, partner, and their highest level."

The tamers stood before everyone else and began off introducing themselves.

"As you may already know, I'm Rika, my partner is Renamon, and our highest level is Sakuyamon."

"I'm Kazu, Digimon extraordinaire, my partner is Guardromon, and his highest level is Andromon, the Awesome."

"Um, Hi, I'm Kenta, my partner is Marineangemon."

"My names Jeri, and my partner was leomon."

Everyone was silent for a moment as most of them knew what was meant.

"My names Ryo, my partner is Cyberdramon, and out highest form is Justimon."

Sora decided to speak up when she remembered to Chinese boy.

"What about the other boy, uh, Henry?"

Rika decided to answer her question.

"Well his name is Henry, his partner is Terriermon, and their highest form is, as you all saw, Megagargomon. He also had a younger sister, Suzie, her partner was Lopmon, who could evelve as far as Antylamon. And then the twins, Ai and Mako, their partner is impmon, his highest form is Beelzemon."

After Rika finished, she and the rest of the tamers say down. The legendary warriors decided that it was now their turn to introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Zoe, warrior of Wind, my strongest form is probably Zephyrmon."

"I'm JP, warrior of Thunder, my strongest form is Metalkabuterimon."

"Hey, names Koji, strongest form is Magnagarurumon guardian of light."

"Kouichi, my best form is Jagerlowemon, bringer of Darkness."

Zoe decided to add at this point.

"The kid earlier, with the rather large orange hat, his name is Tommy, warrior of Ice, his strongest form is Korikakumon."

The warriors then sat down as the Destined decided to get up and introduce themselves.

"I'm Matt, destined of Friendship, my partner is Gabumon, with his strongest form being Metalgarurumon."

"I'm Sora, my crest is of love, my partner Biyomon's strongest form is Garudamon."

"Hi, I'm Mimi and my Palmon can go as high as Lillymon. My crest is sincerity."

"I...I'm Joe, and Gomamon here has a his highest form at Zudomon. My crest is that of reliability."

"My name Izzy, my partner is Tentomon, and his highest level is Megakabuterimon, also my crest defines knowledge."

Sora then spoke up about the last few members for their team.

"The two members that we're missing that aren't evil are TK and Kari, their partners are Patamon and Gatomon respectively. TK wield Hope, while Kari holds the power of Light. It was wierd though that neither of their partners We're with them at the clearing."

The destined sat down as the DATS members stood up to introduce themselves.

"My names Thomas Noirstein, its a pleasure to meet all of you. My partner, Gaomon is capable of reaching his mega level, Miragegaogamon."

Hi, my names Yoshi, my partner Lalamon can also reach the mega level as Rosemon."

"Keenan, Falcomon here, can become, Ravemon."

"And finally me, I'm Commander Sampson, and Kudamon here can reach his mega form to become the Royal Knight Kentaurosmon."

Everyone marveled at the small white rookie as it was, yet another royal knight. Renamon stepped forward and gave a respectful bow before the rookie.

"It is an honor, to be able to soon fight along side such a distinguished being as yourself."

"Thank you Renamon, but the bow is unneeded, we are all equals here."

Examon then stepped forward to address everyone.

Ok now that you are all acquainted with each other, are there any dying questions that you wish to ask me?"

Koji was the first to walk over.

"Why were we called here? And where is lady Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon?"

"The answer to the first question is that we have just now been able to get a force together to help you, the DIGI-destined, Legendary warriors, Tamers, and Data squad to combat the Three kings and their own army. As for the three angles, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon have gone into hiding and most likely have reverted back to their Rookie forms, while Cherubimon was destroyed."

"Where?"

"At the clearing."

"You mean Lopmon?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

Koji walked away as Rika came forward.

"Examon is there an infirmary, we probably all have injured."

"Yes we do let me call our resident doctor. MISTYMON, WE HAVE SOME INJURED THAT REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE."

Just then Mistymon steppe out into the now crowded courtyard, and started shoving his way through the digimon. After a few minutes of struggling he made it to where Examon was, and glanced at the humans and their partners and bowed respectively.

"It is an honor to be able to serve for the destined again."

Matt stepped forward with a questioning look on her face.

"Do we know you, Mistymon?"

"Yes, a few years ago, during the Myotismon invasion, I shielded myself to protect Kari and Gatomon."(A/n: if you don't know who this is by now, leave and NEVER read another digimon Fanfiction again.$

A wave of realization washed over the destined as they knew who they were talking to.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me, Wizardmon."

***End of chapter 4***

Duh, duh, DUUUUUH. Ha didn't see that coming did you, ever so faithful readers. Hope this somewhat makes up for the last chapter. Well stay tuned. And for those living here in the states hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving. And for those who don't know what that is, look it up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, raise your hand(s) if you did not see that ending for the last chapter coming. If you did well, ok. I'd like to thank all of my followers for the story, it is the most popular one I have. Well here we are with chapter 5, let's get this started.

Chapter 5

***The Villians***

Six beings walked into a large room, they gazed, as usual, at the ebony walls and the skulls engraved into them. The ceiling vaulted high above the group, easily making it comfortable for the tallest member to enter. They made their way to the back wall where three thrones stood with 3 humans sitting in them. The one on the far left was made from the skeleton of a digimon from long age, with it's heart pulsing above, next to the missile shark. The throne on the far right was made of steel and black fire, the group of six stepped away from the chair as the felt the power of the sun radiate off of it. And the center one is what truly frightened the truly hardened and evil digimon, it was pure darkness, engraved all around we're depictions of terribly graphic human deaths, that seemed to be bleeding? The six were almost too frightened to come forward, yet their leader did. He floated over and bowed before the human sitting in the chair.

"Lord Hazard, just as you have predicted, Examon and his brother have taken the enemies to their home base and seem to be preparing to strike soon."

Hazard glanced down at the cowering figure, although he was only a rookie, he held the power of a mega. The beings form is almost that of a human 10 year old, he had blonde hair and a tattoo on each hand. One representing the Digital Hazard and the other representing the Zero Unit, finally there were some angel wings that sprouted out of the boys back and head.

"And, does this have to scare me at all, Lucemon?"

Lucemon gulped under the deadly gaze of the King and started stuttering.

"M...my ap...p...polgies, my l...l...lord, I only w...w...wanted to k...keep you inf...formed."

"Sure, and would like a reward for this information?"

"N...no, s...s...s...sir."

"Good, now leave. Your services are not required for now, I already have some valuable scouts there."

"If I may, what information are you hoping to gather that I haven't told you."

"Nothing that you should worry about, NOW LEAVE!"

The six digimon, frightened by their master shout stumbled outside and left.

"My lord, may I ask why you keep those infernal beings as assistance?"

"Well Fear, during my first time in the Digital world I came upon their brother and defeated him, but just barely so I decided that these six should be a nuisance for the destined and tamers. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, now I have a question for you, what do you know about Ryo Akiyama and his partner?"

"Why so interested?"

"I think he should be reacquainted with an old friend."

Realization swept across Fears face as he put 2 and 2 together.

"How do you plan on getting him?"

"My dear, friend, the digital Hazard has many powers, just get Ryo alone with his partner and I'll do the rest."

"When shall we begin?"

"Eventually, I have other tasks to attend to."

With that said Hazard stood up and left with his partner, Guilmon, in tow.

"Uhhh, Takatomon..."

"What have I said about calling me that name?"

"Not to?"

"Then don't!"

Guilmon, taken back by his partner's shout whimpered in reply.

"I'm...sorry."

Hazards face softened, for the first time in over 200 DIGI-years, and he kneeled down to face Guilmon.

"I'm sorry Guilmon, but I have a lot on my mind and I don't want that silly nickname anymore, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Good, now let's get going."

Hazard stood up and continued walking down the hallway, partner following.

***The heroes*** Doing a time skip of a week

Rika sat down and relaxed under the shade of a tree. For the past week the tamers, destined, warriors and data squad have all been training vigorously to improve their strength. She had just finished a skirmish with that girl, Yoshi and her partner Rosemon. The battle was intense, but Rika, as Sakuyamon, had the upper hand. Until Rosemon Burst mode appeared, then they were of equal strength and the match ended with a draw. Rika thought back to everything that has been happening for the past week, the tamers answered a lot of questions for Izzy, and Thomas about the idea of the modify cards. The two geniuses, along with Kazus partner, Andromon, who is the same one that the destined met on their journey have been trying to get all of the digivices in the group to have card capabilities. Rikas mind now began wonder to other things about the group.

"Renamon?"

"Yes Rika?"

"Do you happen to know why the destined and warriors are avoiding each other?"

"I cannot say."

Rika sighed, for the past week the Digidestined have been avoiding and shooting hateful looks at the group, especially that one boy, Kouichi, Rika remembered, he held the spirit of Darkness or something. Sighing again Rika stood up.

"Well, might as well talk to them to see what wrong."

Rika strode over to the spot where the warriors were sitting and plopped herself on the ground next to the boy with the bandana. They all stared at her for a moment before Kouichi spoke up.

"You're Rika right?"

"Yeah, sorry if I'm barging but I have a few questions for you, Kouichi."

Kouichi blushed furiously at the new girl taking interest in him.

"W...what do you want to know?"

"Can you tell me about your spirit?"

The entire groups mood became sullen and withdrawn at the mention of the warrior of darkness spirit.

"Why do you want to know about it?"

"I've noticed that the digidestined have been avoiding you guys for a while, so I can assume that they have had some bad experiences with "dark" digimon. But I have never had to deal with such digimon before so I'm not biased. So tell me about it."

Kouichi cleared his throat to answer.

"There are two forms of the darkness spirit, the corrupted and the pure side. I didn't always have the form I have now, I used to have the corrupted side, Duskmon. He represented all of the negative affiliations of Darkness, greed, power, and total annilation. However my true form, Lowemon represents all of the good aspects of the Darkness element, the calmness of night, and the kinds of monsters that we hear in fairy tales, the mysterious kind of Darkness that's good. The balance."

"Interesting, is this true with all of your spirits?"

Koji decided to reply.

"Yes, with my element, light, it can either be the warm comforting glow of the pure side, or it can be the blinding flashes of harmful radiances. With Zoe and her spirit of wind, and can be a calm spring breeze or a deadly hurricane gale. Same with JP, Tommy, and, Takuya."

"Thank you, you have all given me a lot to think about."

Rika stood up and turned to go when they realized that Examon had been standing behind her the entire time.

"Examon, how did you...I mean how...I mean, WOW! We didn't even notice you."

"Thank you for the compliment, but I have regent matters that I must discuss with all of you. My scouts have spotted one of the Three kings, known as Power along with a few squads of Commandramon terrorizing a village and I need you five along with Matt and Sora from the destined to go and stop him."

Rika and the warriors understood the mission that they were given and hurried off to tell the destined.

Rika and the Warriors reached the Destined after about 10 minutes of searching. Rika walked up to speak.

"Examon has informed us of an attack on a nearby village, he wants Matt and Sora to come and assist us on the mission."

Rika watched as a blond haired teen, along with a red head next to him both stood up with their partners.

"Ok let's go."

The group of 7 humans and 3 digimon hurried back to the court yard, and stopped at the center. Rika stepped forward and took charge of what to do.

"Sora, Matt, can either of your digimon have a champion form that can fly AND hold a lot of people?"

"Yeah Birdramon is big enough."

"And Garurumon can carry some people too."

"Good, Now Koji, JP, Zoe and Kouichi, do any of your spirit forms good for traveling?"

Zoe and Koji stepped forward.

"Zephyrmon is a pretty fast flyer."

"And my beast form is also fast."

"Ok, evolve and head out."

Matt and Sora raise their digivices, Kijo and Zoe had fractal code form around their hands, and Rika readied her digivolution card.

Biyomon Digivolves to...Birdramon.

Gabumon Digivolves to...Garurumon.

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION...,

...Kendogarurumon

...Zephyrmon.

Digimodify, Digivolution activate!

Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon!

The humans climbed onto their respective digimon partners while Kouichi climbed onto Kendogarurumon and JP mrode on Birdramon with Sora. When everyone was set and ready to go they took off, with Rika in the lead.

***One hour later***

The Destined, Warriors and Tamer arrived at the village it all seemed very peaceful. Garurumon and Kyubimon lightly lied down from the long journey. They half left file island and were now on the Server continent. They had managed to get there by sprinting along on some Trailmon tracks. Kendogarurumon and Zephyrmon reverted back to their Human selves while Birdramon stayed in her champion form, ready at the first sight of danger.

"Where are we? Koji do you know?"

"Not totally sure Kouichi, but this place looks a lot like the fire terminal."

"KOJI, JP, ZOE, KOUICHI, RUN HE'S COMING, HE'S COMING."

The four warriors jaws dropped as they recognized that voice from anywhere.

"Bokomon, how are you doing?"

"Fine, but not unless we leave right now."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"One of the infernal King has come and been causing havoc all over the place. Now let's move before he catches us."

"Too late."

The heroes turned as the got their first good look Power, the ultimate fighter of the Three kings. His partner, Shinegreymon stood behind him growling menacingly. Not taking any hesitation, he called for his partner to attack.

"Shinegreymon attack now!"

"Glorious Burst!"

The giant fireball charged at the heroes at an extreme speed. They were paralyzed in fear, unable to move out of the way. But then they were saved by two certain Arch angle digimon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Eden's Javelin!"

The two bursts of energy intercepted the blast and negated it out. The two angelic descended down from front of the protected heroes and glanced back at the group, at this point Seraphimon decided to speak.

"It is good to see you warriors, and Matt and Sora, it has been quite a while."

"How do you know us?"

"You know, now run, I'm not letting TKs brother get harmed."

"Patamon?"

"Yes it's me, now run while we hold him off."

"If your Patamon that that must mean that Ophanimon is..."

"Yes it's me, Gatomon. Now run!"

The Heroes climbed back onto the digimon and fled from the village with Bokomon with them. The 2 angels turned back to the king.

"Now let's see if you can stand up to the two of us."

"Ha, you weaklings don't stand a chance."

"Then I guess Megidramon never told you who I really am."

"No Ophanimon, he didn't."

"Figures, just like my brother to steal all of the glory. Ophanimon slide evolution..."

***End of chapter***

Ok that is the latest installment of the story. Read and review. Can you guess who Ophanimon turns into. Also I have decided that Adventure 02 will not be happening, at least not as the tv anime. Well see you guys next time. 


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews sent in so far. They keep propelling me to write yet another chapter. Now it is chapter 6, and for those who have guessed Ophanimons slide evolution form than congrats to you all. And as a piece of advice, remember a character isn't dead until you see the body or the blood splatter across the ground, think about that for a while. As in later chapters. Also for futher reference I will dub all of the heroes as the Chosen. LET THE STORY BEGIN.

Chapter 6

"What are we going to do about Patamon and Gatomon?"

"Don't worry, Matt, Seraphimon and Ophanimon are two of the Celestial angels, their extremely powerful, they'll be fine."

Matt stayed silent at Kouichi's statement. The group of Chosen had been traveling for about 10 minutes, Kyubimon and Garurumon had been sprinting across the train tracks going over the ocean, heading back to File Island where they would be safe. Birdramon flying above. Matt and Sora were still slightly in shock that both Patamon and Gatomon were archangel digimon. Matt decided to talk to Rika about the sudden appearance of the two megas.

"Rika, can you pull up Seraphimon, and Ophanimon on your digivices data base?"

"Yeah, sure. Now let's see...here we go. Seraphimon, vaccine attribute, Mega level, it says here that his Strike of the Seven Stars attack can annihilate even the darkest of digimon. Now for Ophanimon, it says that she is also a mega level vaccine. Her special attack is Eden's Javelin, and like Seraphimon she belongs an order of three archangels known as the three celestial angels. Interesting. That all it says."

"Ok, thanks."

Just then Kyubimon and Garurumon stopped on the tracks and both started to growl at the water.

"Kyubimon, what's wrong?"

"He's coming."

"Who's coming Garurumon?"

"Him."

"Who?"

"Me!"

Matt and Sora looked at the colossal digimon that had broken the surface of the water in horror, as they have recognized who it was.

"H...how is this possible, Wargreymon destroyed you."

"Well I'm back, and ready to enact my revenge."

***The villians*** (A/N: just to leave you guys hanging)

Hazard was typing away on a terminal, quickly writing lines of code while deleting others. He glanced up at the glass tubes that filled the room he was in, each holding a body of some sort, despot two, but all were filled to the brim wia green liquid. Hazard heard as the door opened and closed behind him, signaling that someone had just entered. And by the pacing of the feet he knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want, Fear?"

Fear bowed respectfully to his leader. Signaling his loyalty.

"I was wondering if I may ask what you are doing my liege, you have been working on this project for the past 300 years (3 months in Real world) and as your first recruit I believe that I am inclined to ask what it is that you're doing."

Hazard thought for a moment deciding whether or not to tell his faithful servant, with an annoyed sigh he decided that it was time.

"Well, Kamiya..."

Fear flinched at the use of his true name, his leader has only used when severely annoyed with him.

"...the project that I have been working on has the possibility to enhance our digimon power to an almost immeasurable power. With it we can CRUSH the heroes and carry on our plans to rule both worlds."

"May I be as bold as to ask WHAT this so-called power is?"

"350 years ago I was exploring with Megidramon in the northern quadrant when I came upon an old temple. I went in to explore, hoping that I could find a rare and ancient digimon to do my bidding, like Belphemon. However that was not the case. Along the walls there were hieroglyphs that told the story of a virus that ravaged the Digital world a few million of its years ago. The virus destroyed everything it touched, many of the ancient digimon were deleted. However an anti-virus was created by a being who refers to himself as Yggdrasil and was spread throughout the digimon population. The anti-virus boosted up their immune system but also made them stronger as a side effect. The virus was eventually annihilated and the digimon evolved out of the anti-virus and it too was forgotten. I plan on awakening this anti-virus again and use it to increase our digimon."

"How do you plan on that, my lord?"

"Behold the living bearer of the anti-virus!"

Fear looked up at one of the tubes, and there suspended was what looked like a mix between a fox and a dragon. He didn't know how, but he knew the name of the digimon. Muttering quietly he said its name.

"DORUmon."

"What was that?"

"Nothing my lord just thinking out loud."

"Whatever, now go out and round up our troops, I want them to witness this."

"What about Power, he's having a little bit of trouble with Seraphimon and your dragons sister."

"Don't worry, I will personally take care of it."

"Yes my lord."

With that said Fear bowed and exited the room to go get Blackwargreymon. Hazard sighed and returned to his work.

'Soon my love, I will show you how powerful I truly am.'

Hazard clutched a pendant hanging from his next and looked at the picture inside.

'Soon.'

###IMPORTANT. A QUICK MID CHAPTER INTERRUPTION. I AM PLANNING ON POSSIBLY CHANGING TO TITLE FOR THIS STORY BUT CAN'T THINK OF A NEW ONE, I WOULD LIKE YOU, THE READER TO GIVE SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEW###

***The heroes, home base, research room***

Izzy was sitting in the main research room of Examons base, to his right was Thomas Noristein from the data squad and Guardromon, with his partner Kazu. All were looking through data files in hopes of finding a way to defeat their leaders. Izzy in particular was looking up the history of the Royal Knights but his search was yielding little. He sighed and turned to Dorbickmon, who was also in the room to protect them.

"Uh...Dorbickmon right?"

"Yeah, what do you want, Human?"

"Well I was wondering if you could tell us a little about the Royal Knights. I've been trying to look them up but can't find anything on them."

"It's classified information, but I think I could give you a quick history lesson of the digital world. The Royal Knights are...were a group of 11 extremely powerful knight digimon. They are the law bringers of the digital world and served under our creator, Yggdrasil. They were first founded by the legendary Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, although never a member himself is still considered the first leader. Imperialdramon gave true leadership to his own disciple and close friend Alphamon. Alphamon went out and then recruited the other knights. First Omnimon, then Craniamon, Ulforceveedramon and Magnamon, the twins, as referred to by the other knights. Omnimon then went out and recruited his closest friend, Gallantmon. That group was called the original 6, each one had a unique but powerful combat style. Alphamon drew power from his very DIGI-core and used that. Omnimon used a combination of his Garuru cannon and Grey sword in all offense tactic. The twins used Magnamon shining radiance as a distraction while ulforceveedramon used his speed to quickly take the opponent out. Craniamon used his duo spear and Omni shield for a good balance. And lastly Gallantmon, the most knight-like in design, used his lance and shield while riding atop his "steed" famously referred to as Grani."

"What about the other knights, how did they join?"

"I was just getting to that. Let's see...um...Crusadermon and Dynasmon entered the Knights together. Then Kentaurosmon challenged Craniamon to a duel that ended in a tie so he entered. After that Leopardmon, king of the jungle entered. And Examon was able to enter because Gallantmon asked Alphamons permission, to to the two knowing each other from birth, they were practically twins. With the knights fully assembled they protected the digital world and all of it inhabitants from the evils of other digimon. Their largest rivals being the 7 great demon lords..."

"I thought there were only six."

"There used to be 7, the demon, Gluttony vanished a few millennia ago, now stop interrupting. Um...where was I? Oh yes, one day however Alphamon disappeared without a trace, leaving Omnimon in charge and Gallantmon his second in command. Then they too disappeared, around that time Kudamon became partners with Sampson and also left. And when the Three kings came Gallantmon was turned into Chaosgallantmon and without Omnimon everyone was destroyed save Examon, for he was on a personal journey at the time."

"Can't they be reborn as DIGI-eggs?"

"Sadly no, with the great power that they hold the had to sacrifice to code in them that allows rebirth for extra room. Yggdrasil took pity on them because of this and gave all of the knights the power to transfer their data into a lower form of theirs. However that form will not have the memories of the knight until the take on their knight evolution and unfortunately none have turned up."

"That makes sense, thank you Dorbickmon."

"Anytime Chosen I will lend what little information I have of the digital world. Any other questions you have to ask of me?"

Kazu then turned to him.

"Um, yea what can you tell us about these so-called great demon lords?"

"They were seven mega level demon digimon, each one representing one of the seven deadly sins; pride, lust, greed, wrath, sloth, gluttony and envy. Unfortunately I do not know all of them, but the two name I can give you are, Lucemon and Beelzemon. Lucemon represents Pride, while Beelzemon represents Gluttony."

Kazu gulped.

"Beelzemon, you said Beelzemon right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Uh, no reason."

Dorbickmon nodded, knowing that Kazu was lying but said nothing of it. Without another word he turned and left, off to tend to what he deemed more important matters. The chosen then turned back to their respective terminals and proceeded with their research.

***Central quadrant, Grand Temple***

In the Central quadrant there is a building known only as the Grand Temple. It was home to one of the oldest and most powerful digimon of all time, Fanglongmon. The dragon was surrounded by smaller, digimon, one was a blue dragon, another was a red phoenix, a green two headed turtle and a white tiger. They seemed to be bickering about something. The blue dragon deeply disagreeing with the phoenix.

"...For the final time NO, that plan is much too risky, if he doesn't agree with us then this entire universe will be destroyed, and then the Three kings will be the least of our worries, beside the Destined despise him for almost destroying the digital world the first time. I will not allow it."

The phoenix retaliated.

"Well at least it's better the possible getting ruled by that human scum Hazard and his pet digimon."

"But he is one of the legendary heroes of this world along with his human comrades."

Fanglongmon floated down into the middle of the group, and addresses the azure dragon.

"Azulongmon, what is it that you refuse to agree with you brother about?"

"Lord Fanglongmon, Zhuqiaomon here is proposing that we destroy the 4 seals and unleash HIM to side with the chosen."

"I see, that is rather rash even for you great phoenix. I will decide I'd the Chosen need that kind of help yet. I have an old friend that is keeping them company and is reporting back to me. If push comes to shove we will break the seals. But until then the matter is on hiatus. Go back to your quadrants until I call you back."

The four sovereign left to go to their homes, each thinking of the chosens and their own problems.

***End of chapter***

Here is yet another chapter for the story. Can you guess who the sovereign were talking about? And I am thinking of changing this stories name so post what you think it should be in the reviews. Until next time. Remember; "I wumbo, you wumbo, he she me...wumbo." -One of the smartest starfish in existence. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers and welcome to the next installment of The Three Corrupt kings this is chapter 7, my longest story yet. I would like you all to know that I am currently in the planning for a sequel to this story, The Corrupt Prince. There will also be a digimon, whose name will be kept a secret. Pm me if you think you know who it is. Now on with the story.

Chapter 7

***Heroes base, medical bay***

Joe watched depressed as yet another battalion on injured digimon entered the medical bay. Holding his clipboard he walked over to the leader, a Starmon, to assess the damage.

"How many are injured and what are the most serious of these injuries?"

"Half of my battalion was deleted by Blackwargreymon, most of what's left of us have minor cuts and bruises. However Snimon lost his left arm and Monzaemon lost half of his stuffing. Other than that we can get by with just band aids."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Starmon. I will set to work on helping you comrades."

Joe handed the leader a box containing gauze and band aides. He then hurried over to Snimon and called out to his assistant.

"Kenta, I need you and Marineangemon to start healing Snimon over here, while I take care of Monzaemon!"

"Ok, I'll get right to it."

"Pi Pi piiii!"

How turned his attention to the Snimon, who had gone into shock from losing its arm.

"It's ok, you're safe now, my assistant will be here to help you soon."

Snimon relaxed slightly, Joe satisfied with the reaction hurried over to assist Monzaemon. He entered the digimon private area to see that its stomach had been ripped open and it was barely holding its own stuffing in.

"Ok Monzaemon m going to need you to follow my instructions closely so I can close that wound."

The giant yellow teddy bear nodded and was able to pinch the rip closed with both his hands so that Joe was able to stitch the wound closed. When done Joe cut the string closed and told Monzaemon to take it easy and that the stuffing will regenerate in just a few days. The digimon thanked him and left.

'I hope that this war ends soon, I hate to see all these injured digimon.'

Joe then rushed off to help Kenta calm the Snimon that was going on a rampage due to one of Marineangemon heart bubble popping in its eyes. Joe sweat dropped at the almost comical scene.

'This is going to be a long day.'

***Rika, Matt, Sora and Warriors***

"Metalseadramon, what do you mean by enacting your revenge?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Digidestined of Friendship, I am to battle (Black)Wargreymon again and this time I shall defeat him. But I require your assistance."

"Why would we help you?"

"Ah, bearer of Love, we have a common enemy so therefore we are able to defeat him more easily if we choose to team up."

At first Matt seemed on edge, but with a sigh he came to a conclusion.

"Fine, come with us. We will see if Examon approves."

The Chosen, and MetalSeadramon started their journey to File and their home base. The Chosen praying silently for Ophanimon, and Seraphimon to be safe. Matt looked behind him, Rika and Kyubimon were right behind him, and behind her the legendary warriors were managing to keep up. He looked up at Sora and Birdramon, and then to his left, at MetalSeadramon, the enemy of his enemy, swimming in the torrent ocean.

'Hopefully we can end this conflict soon.'

***Secret dimension, inside the digital world***

At tall humanoid digimon in gleaming white armor sat on a golden throne gazing down at the four digimon bickering before him. His mighty axe, Dynas, was in his left hand. He sighed.

'Why is it that I become my most power form and all I can do is serve as the arbiter in these meaningless tribal argu...'

The tall digimons thoughts were disrupted when the digimon is a white hat and robes yelled at on in similar clothing but red.

"It is just like you pyromancers to want war, that's ALL you want!"

The digimon, a mega, became angered by these squabbles, standing up he shouted at the four champions.

"ENOUGH, I am annoyed by these pitiless squabbles over land, I have come to a verdict. The pyromancers will live in the desert and volcanic regions, the aquan tribes have control over the islands off of the coasts, the air tribes will have the mountain regions. And finally the earth nomads have the plains. You are all allowed to trade with each tribe. All conflicts will be settled by me. Also ALL water sources are neutral territory and they will stay that way. Do I make myself clear?"

The four smaller digimon nodded their heads fearfully and sped off to tell their citizens. The armored digimon them say back in his throne rubbing his forehead.

"I need a vacation, if only I could go back to the digital world."

"My lord, my lord, you have a message."

The digimon looked up to see a young Candlemon, and good friend of his scurrying up to him.

"Who is it from?"

"It is from Mistymon, my lord, he says that it is urgent news."

"Then patch him through."

The small Candlemon did as he was told and created a viewing screen with the flame on his head. After A Few minutes Mistymon became visible and greeted the digimon.

"Greetings, my friend. How are things in the homeland?"

"They are fine, Mistymon. What of the digital world? I long to see it again."

"Things are still the same as they were 100 years ago, but the Chosen have arrived not a week ago."

"The Chosen? Then they are there to battle the faux knight and his followers. How many are there?"

"The Chosen known as Kari, Tk, Suzie, Ai, Mako, Tommy and Henry, along with most of their partners are dead. That accursed dragon killed them, by command of his tamer."

"I see, then how many are still alive that can fight?"

'Well lets see, the Tamers have 4 capable fighters, the destined have 5, the warrior also have 4 and the data squad also have four. So in total we have a capable group of 17 humans, with their partners."

"That is an adequate amount, I am sorry for your losses."

"Yes the humans have been taking it hard, but they are helping this digital world nonetheless."

"I do hope that the Chosen succeed, Mistymon, I do wish to return after my charge is over. Good bye Mistymon, I have the feeling that we will not be talking for quite sometime."

"Yes, my lord. Goodbye."

The mysterious digimon slashed his axe, Dynas, through the smoke screen and the image of Mistymon, his friend and comrade, disappeared. The digimon sat back down on his throne thinking.

'Mistymon, if only you could regain your memory.'

***Examon's castle, File island***

The remaining chosen not asked to go out on the mission were gathered around in the main courtyard watching the spectacle, Kazu and Ryo were facing off in a digimon card battle, and for once Kazu was winning. Kazu had his HiAndromon trump card out and made its stats at the maximum possible. Most of Ryo's other digimon had already been destroyed and all that was left out was a Crabmon card, when this card is destroyed Kazu would win. It is Kazu's turn.

"Now I have my HiAndromon..."

"Hey, guys we're back!"

Joe turned around to greet the group.

"Matt, Sora you guys are back, anything interesting happened?"

"Well we may have a new ally, but Examon has to approve."

"Who is it?"

"Well..."

Metalseadramon then burst out of the water and into the courtyard.

"Hahaha, it is me digidestined!"

"AH, ITS METALSEADRAMON!"

At the sight of the metal clad mega, Joe fainted on the spot and fell on top of Gomamon. Everyone sweat dropped at the comical sight. But then everyone turned back to Metalseadramon. Kazu took out his digivice and read the information aloud.

"MetalSeadramon, a cyborg class mega level. He is a data attribute. Beware of his river of power attack, its definitely not something you want to swim in."

Mimi turned to the mega and looked up at him.

"What do you want? You know that we still hate you."

"I know that you hate me for what I have done, while I was one of the Dark Masters and I don't need your pity, I will only team up with you, Chosen so that I may have revenge for the humiliation that I received from Wargreymon."

"Fine but we still don't Trust you."

Izzy then turned to Matt and started talking to him.

"So Matt, what happened at the village?"

"Well, Izzy, one of the Three Kings were there, the one that had Shinegreymon, he attacked us but were saved by Patamon and Gatomon..."

"REALLY, HOW?"

"They were in their mega forms of Seraphimon and Ophanimon, they protected us and told us to leave that they would hold him off."

"I see, anything else Matt?"

"Nothing that I could see but Renamo..."

Renamon then appeared out of nowhere scaring the two teens to near death.

"Yes?"

Izzy, being the first to recover asked the question.

"W...we were wondering what you heard with your highly sensitive ears after you guys left the fight."

"Well I heard Ophanimon mention something about her brother being Megidramon, but the makes no sens..."

"Prodigious, did you say sister?"

"Yes, and how is this important?"

"Well that means that Ophanimon has another mega form known as Magnadramon, the polar opposite of Megidramon, but just as powerful."

"I see, lets look into this in the future."

"Agreed."

In another part of the castle, there is a room void of anything except for a bed and its occupant. The bed had white linen and silk sheets. Its occupant was the motionless body of a boy with blue hair, roughly the age of 16. His body was bloody, with a huge hole in his stomach region. Two figures then walked into the dark room, then however did not use the door but walked out of the shadows. Both were clad in bright glowing armor, one of them resembled a bunny with huge rocket launchers for hands, while the other resembled a bipedal dragon with blue scales. They both walked up to the side of the bed, the dragon was carrying a box. Setting the box down the dragon opened it and pulled out a cream and green colored egg, he set the egg down next to the boy and then turned his companion.

"He must have some of your powers over Destiny so that he will hatch into the right digimon."

The rabbit understood and pointed his right hand at the egg and after a bright white glow he put his hand down.

"There it is, now its your turn."

The dragon also silently nodded and pulled two objects out of an unseen pocket, one was a D-Ark style digivice, while the other was a golden modify card he set bothe down next to the egg. The digivice had a golden background, and emerald buttons and ring surrounding the LED screen. Leaving the bedside the two figures began to exit the room. The dragon then rested his left claw on the shoulder of his partner.

"Go home, I am sure that your human partner is wondering where you are."

"Yeah he is, ever since what happened to Kokomon he has been constantly worried for me."

"Then go my friend, for i hope to see you soon."

"We will my lord."

The town figures then both disappeared, as the cream and green colored egg hatched open revealing a green slime creature with a horn, he known by the name of Gummymon.

**End of the Chapter**

Here is yet another chapter. Read and Review readers. Any questions about the story, just ask. Abd stay tuned for the next segment for The Three Corrupt Kings. 


	8. Need ideas for next chapter(s)

Hey readers this is Gallantmon7196 with a rather important message, I am unfortunately going through the terrible faze of every story, I'VE HIT WRITERS BLOCK. I need you, the reader to send me suggestions. Here is the criteria.

- THERE IS NO CRITERIA.

Just send in a detailed summary through PM or Review and I will read it. I can't wait for your suggestions. Keep reading my friends.

Also as a side note I need your help, Digitalhero No.1 needs OC's for his next story and he would really appreciate it if you, the readers send him a pm asking what he needs for the OC's. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers and welcome to the fourth installment for The Three Corrupt Kings. I have to say I have received some good ideas from readers and I will figure out how to use them. I have partially got over writers block and will continue on this chapter. And something tells me that a lot of people are going to enjoy this one.

Also I need to ask a favor, another author, Digitalhero No.1 is in dire need for some ocs for a story, and I want to ask you guys to pm him to ask for the criteria, that is all. NOW LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN.

Chapter 9

###Examons castle###

A small green gelatinous digimon with a horn is sleeping in a bed next to his tamers body. The room they were in was barren except for the bed he was on. The small digimon was sleeping by his tamers head and his partners blue hair was tickling his nose. After a few minutes the small digimon woke up.

"Woah, what just happened? Last thing I remember is being angry at someone and then...think Gummymon thing. Wait, where the hell am I?"

The small digimon, Gummymon, jumped off of the bed and scrambled around the best he could, trying to figure out where he was, after a few fruitless minutes of trying to get out of the room he jumped back onto the bed to try and wake his tamer.

"Henry, Heeeenry, wake UUUuuuuup. Henry, seriously this is not funny."

Gummymon, annoyed by his tamer tried to bounce on his partners chest but as soon as he jumped on Henry's mid section the blanket caved in and Gummymon found himself in a hole. After a few minutes of wondering what happened, realization hit him and he started freaking out.

"Oh Yggdrasil, oh yggdrasil, OH YGGDRASIL WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Gummymon jumped out of the hole where his tamers midsection should be and scooched away from the motionless body. In doing so he bumped against the new D-Ark, noticing it for the first time. Looking at it he saw the golden background and green ring, he also notice a note attached to it and decided to read it.

Terriermon,  
As you may have noticed Henry is dead. So I will quickly bring you up to speed. Your group, the Tamers and multiple other groups of humans and digimon have teamed up under one purpose. The leaders of each of the groups have become evil tyrants for the past 400 digi-years.  
Their group is composed of four humans, three of them have partners While the last can turn himself into a digimon. The first human is known by his human name Tai Kamiya, he refers to himself and by his colleagues as Fear, his partner is Blackwargreymon. The next human is known as Marcus Damon, but calls himself Power, his partner is Shinegreymon which can enter it's ruin mode. The human that can turn himself into a digimon is Takuya Kanbara, he wield the warrior spirit of fire and normally goes around as BurningGreymon. And finally the leader, Takato Matsuki. His partner Guilmon is no longer Gallantmon, but is instead Megidramon, I'm sure you remember him. and Takato has gained the power to be able to turn himself into ChaosGallantmon. Takato is the leader as I have said earlier and is referring to himself as Hazard. Now about you partner.

Henry is dead, you both were killed by Takato about a week and a half ago. All you need to do is take to golden modify card and swipe it through the slot.  
Henry should then come back to life and wake up in a few seconds, also there is a surprise for you in the card, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just remember, everything happens for a reason, your deaths, even if temporary were meant to happen. The others will fill you in on everything else.  
Good luck,  
M and GR

Gummymon looked at the long note and read it again. What truly confused him was why the entire letter was written in black ink but the initials were written in gold.

"Well this is by far the oddest note that I have ever read. But oh well might as well give it a try."

Gummymon searched for the golden card and found it fight under the D-Ark. Taking the card in his mouth, his swiped it through the digivice like he had seen Henry done it a million time before. There was a flash of brilliant golden light and then Gummymon was no longer Gummymon, he was now in his comfortable bunny-dog rookie form, Terriermon. Then a golden mist escaped Henry's mouth and floated in the air for a moment before dissipating. Henry then immediately sat straight up gasping for air as if he was drowning. This caused the poor Terriermon to be knocked off of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. This drew the Tamers attention to his small partner.

"Terriermon, what happened."

Recovering from his fall, the bunny-dog responded while rubbing his horn.

"I don't know, but this note here explains a lot.

Terriermon handed his tamer the note and digivice, Henry took both and scanned through the note when he was done he gave the digimon a puzzled look.

"This makes no sense, if I was dead how did I come back to life and what is this about Takato and those other three. and what others?"

"I know, it doesn't make any sense Henry, I mean I know we are in the digital world, I can sense that we are. As for how you came back to life, I will have to categorize that as a miracle. Now lets get something to eat, I feel like we haven't eaten in a week."

Henry shook his head at his partners comment and got out of the bed he was in. Terriermon hopped on the teens shoulder and both exited the room through the door.

###Three king Lair###

There was an explosion that sent the guard digimon flying in all directions a silhouette of a digimon in large bulky armor stepped out of the hole he had created. His unseen eyes settled on a figure standing in front of him. It was Fear the second in command of the Three Kings above him BlackWargreymon was hovering, ready to defend his partner at all costs. Fear stepped towards the figure.

"I know that you will only be able to sustain that form for only a few more moments, so get as far away from here as possible, before Hazard and Megidramon get here. You are free, so help the Chosen defeat me and my colleagues. But know, the next time we meet, we WILL be enemies."

The silhouette nodded and sped off into the surrounding woods,having already getting a lock on Examon's location.

After a few minutes Hazard and his partner appeared in front of Fear and BlackWargreymon, Hazard had a deep scowl on his face.

"What happened here?"

"He escaped, my lord. He was able to attain his mega form just long enough to escape and get a fair distance away from here."

"It doesn't matter."

"My lord Hazard, what do you mean?"

"I have gotten the data that I need and now we may move onto step 2. So let that little fox run to Examon, it won't do him that much help."

"And what, if I may ask is that?"

"Simple, we have the digital world under our control, that pitiful club they call a resistance is no match for whoever we leave in charge. Now our second phase is to go and take over our home, the human world."

"As you wish my lord."

Hazard chuckled at his subordinates remark.

"Oh and Fear?"

"Yes lord Hazard?"

"Do not betray me again otherwise I will personally destroy both you and your partner."

Hazard left Fear chuckling to himself sadistically, while Fear only had one thought going through his mind.

'How did he know?'

"BlackWargreymon?"

The drake warrior hovered down to his partner.

"Yes my king?"

"Remind me not to do something like that again."

Sir yes sir.

###Real World###

On a small island off of the coast of Japan a 16 year old boy was walking along the beach. He was thinking about his cousin, whom he hasn't seen in over a year, and his digimon partner. Man, he really wanted a partner of his own, to be his closest friend, that could also swim, otherwise, he thinks that they will never get along.

'I hope my cousins okay, I haven't heard from him since he disappeared 4 months ago. Hey what that?'

The teen then noticed a small white figure lying down on the beach, obviously unconscious. The boy ran over and noticed that it was an animal, and an odd looking one at that. It had a sleek white body with blue markings, it had flippers instead of feet and it has a tuft of orange hair sticking out. Picking up the small creature he accidentally woke it up, it stared at him with large curious eyes. With a calm voice the teen spoke to the creature.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?"

To the teens surprise the creature responded.

"I'm Gomamon, I'm a digimon, short for digital monster. Who are you?"

"I'm Kai, you know what Gomamon. I have the feeling that we are going to be good friends."

Just then an orb of light shone in front of the human and digimon revealing a small T shaped device with a white background with a navy blue ring surrounding a small LED screen.

"What's that, Gomamon."

The seal responded with an excited grin.

"That's a digivice Kai, it means that we are partners. This is great."

Kai smiled, he finally had a digimon partner like his cousin. this was going to be awesome."

#end of chapter#

Sorry about the disturbingly short chapter guys but I've been very busy lately. I have a short film that I have to shoot among other things, and This idea has been nagging in the back of my head. Next chapter will come out, eventually. And I can say that it has a name, "Corruption, level X." 


	10. Chapter 10

Yes the 10th chapter to this story. And I really like where its going. Remember readers I will accept ALL kinds of reviews, even flames, it always helps with the story. I want to point out that this title actually is 2 in 1, "Corruption" and "Level X" have two completely different meanings. Here we go, chapter 10.

Chapter 10: Corruption, Level X

###Examons castle###

The Chosen, and Metalseadramon, are standing with Examon in the main courtyard of the castle conversing about what they should do now. With a former Dark Master sided with them now they felt pretty confident that they could take on their former leaders. They were discussing battle plans when a Rinkmon appeared right in front of everyone, startling all of them, except for Renamon. Frantically he began to speak to the royal knight.

"L...lord Examon, our s...s...sensors have picked u...u...up multiple enemy digimon have been spotted not too far from here. It is protected that they will be here is only ten minutes."

Examon was not happy with the news, however he took it and comly ordered the Rinkmon to leave and rally the troops to get ready for the assault. The rinkmon sped away while raising the alarm. Examon then turned to the Chosen.

"Chosen I will need our help in this upcoming battle, I have a feeling that this will decide the fate of the digital world, will you help us?"

Rika stepped forward.

"Of Course we would, we will defend with our lives, all of us."

"Thank you, now get ready, I have a feeling that this may be a long battle."

The Chosen nodded and got ready for battle. Rika and Ryo readied to biomerge while the rest of the tamers, Kazu, and Kenta got ready for battle themselves.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

Renamon biomerge to...

Sakuyamon!

Cyberdramon biomerge to...

Justimon!

The Digidestined then got ready to digivolve their digimon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon

Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!  
Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon!

Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!  
Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon!

Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!  
Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!

Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!  
Togemon digivolve to...Lillymon!

The Warriors also stepped forward, ready for the fight.

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

...MetalKabuterimon!

...JagerLowemon!

...Zephyrmon!

"EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!"

...Beowolfmon!

With the Warrior prepped and itching for battle in their strongest possible forms. The data squad charged their DNA for their partners evolutions.

"DNA CHARGE, OVERDRIVE!"

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!

Lalamon double warp digivolve to...Rosemon!

Falcomon double warp digivolve to...Ravemon!

Kudamon royal digivolve to...Kentaurosmon!

"CHARGE, DNA, BURST MODE!"

Ravemon burst digivolve to...Ravemon Burst Mode!

Rosemon burst digivolve to...Rosemon Burst Mode!

MirageGaogamon burst digivolve to...MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!

The digimon partners of all of the remaining chosen have all evolved to their highest forms that they could achieve just as the other digimon that are apart of Examon's rebellion force entered the hall. They varied of all attributes, types, and families of digimon. Virus, Vaccine and Data types stood side by side, some were rivals of the ones they were standing next to and would like nothing more than to rip out the others jugular. But they stood, at attention, all under the same goal, to get rid of the tyranny of the Three Corrupt Kings. Examon then landed in front of the army, ranging from Champions to Megas.

"My brethren, the enemy approaches, and in about 15 minutes this courtyard will be a battle ground. I would like to stay that I have had a pleasure working with each and everyone of you to create and build our resistance. NOW LET US BATTLE AS IF TODAY IS OUR LAST!"

The crowd of digimon roared in agreement and got into their positions for the battle.

###Villains base###

Hazard, Fear, Power and their partners stood in front of a system of tubes and liquid. BurningGreymon was perched on a nearby pipe. Hazard then stepped forward with Guilmon by his side, smiling sadistically. Then turning to his comrades he addressed them.

"Finally, my brethren after 350 years of research I have completed my great experiment, the X-antibody. This antibody has the power to increase our partners strengths 10 fold, above the power of ALL digimon, except for one. Unfortunately the serum is incomplete and it can only reawaken the antibody. The only two digimon here that seem to have a trace of the Antibody is Guilmon and Agumon."

Hazard motioned the two to step forward. Both replied, He then injected a needle filled with a glowing green liquid into their arms. Both reptilian digimon flinched in instinct but that was only for an instant. Suddenly the changes started taking place. Guilmon became slimmer, he thinned out but still looked just deadly. Agumon though grew in size, just slightly and he formed blue stripes, similar to Greymon, on his back. Laughing evilly he turned to Fear and Power.

"Gentlemen, I present to you Agumon X and Guilmon X, rookies powerful enough to take down one of the 12 devas."

Fear decided to step forward to address Hazard, wielding a neutral expression on his face.

"Now that both of our partners are stronger, shall we go and aid our forces in destroying the destined and Examon's forces?"

"That won't be necessary Fear."

"Sir?"

Hazard turned his back towards the group, smiling sadistically while Guilmon X stood by his side.

"The Corruption process was finished not an hour ago and THEY are leading the strike force, and with the extra power that the Digital Hazard gave then they shall be more than enough to annihilate those pathetic Chosen. And if THEY are defeated then it won't matter to us, we'll already be in the Real World. If you want to go help them than you can, just remember where to meet us."

Fear bowed as he left with Agumon X.

"I will meet you on the other side, I have unfinished business to take care of."

Hazard smirked at his remark.

'Of course you do.'

"Fear, when you want to activate Agumon X's strongest form, press the red button on your digivice."

Fear looked down at his digivice and noticed that a crimson red button had formed directly below the LED screen. Smirking he left to join the battle. Hazard turned back to Power and BurningGreymon.

"Damon, Kanbara, we are heading to the Real World, NOW."

Hazard then started to head out of the room with his partner following while the other three beings followed the pair.

###Examon's castle###

The Chosen and their allies waited, all could feel the tension that was soon to be broken. They all thought about their families and loved ones, wanting nothing more that to go back home. But that was impossible at the moment, they had a duty and they were going to see it to the end. Sakuyamon stood on the ramparts gazing over the ocean, spotting a mass of dark tiny dots in the sky and on the ocean, approaching them. Turning, she faced to army that stood behind her.

"They're here, and moving in fast."

The digimon tensed even more at this comment, they shuffled their feet, and those that had armor adjusted it. Sakuyamon grimly turned back at the approaching army and noticed that it had gotten much closer, she was now able to pick out a few of the forms. Large champion level Brimpmon's were carrying ground troops, along with Devidramon. And many Deep Saver family digimon were swimming towards them, mostly MarineDevimon. Sakuyamon held up her hand, signaling the mortar squad, which she was in charge of, to get ready.

"Get ready, Ballistamon, get ready."

The line of Ballistamon stood, ready to fire their mortar shells. Sakuyamon watched as the Brimpmon etched closer and closer, after a stressful few moments the Brimpmon were inrange and Sakuyamon gave the order.

"FIRE!"

The Ballistamon launched their mortar shells, everyone watched as they sailed through the air and collided with a few of the enemy digimon. About 5 of the 50 Brimpmon air force was shot down and collided into the water instantly being deleted along with their cargos. Many of the Chosen's allies cheered and congratulated each other, however in their distracted state they let the Brimpmon get too close and now the large champions were hovering over the castle courtyard. The digimon looked up just as the Brimpmon opened the doors on the bottom of their cargo bays as 5 Tankdramon, from each of the blimp digimon, landed down on the ground. Sakuyamon did a quick calculation and realized that there are about 135 ultimate level Tankdramon facing down the Chosen's allied army. Then multiple ropes fell as multitudes of Sealsdramon and Commandramon propelled themselves down, guns ablazing.

###Examon castle, cafeteria###

"Mmmmm...Hey Henry, I wonder where everyone is."

The referred to tamer looked around and noticed that he and Terriermon were the only ones there. He found it odd, every since he has woken up he hadn't seen a single digimon or human. He knew it was being inhabited due to the decor and the half eaten meals on the tables surrounding him.

"I don't know Terriermon, I don't know."

The bunny digimon then looked up from the cake that he was stuffing himself with and slightly lifted up his right ear and tilted his head slightly.

"Hey Henry, do you hear that banging noise?"

Henry listened quietly, at first he didn't hear anything then softly he began to hear this weird banging noise. The banging got louder and louder until a tank shell bursted through the wall and destroyed the table the two were sitting at, Terriermon being flown into another table.

"Did anyone get the license plate of that bus?"

"Not now Terriermon, we have to see where that came from."

The tamer and his partner hurried off to where the direction that the shell came from, as they hurried down a hallway, they heard what sounded like a large fight going on outside. Henry came to the end of the hallway to discover what looked like a war going on in front of him. Digimon were battling furiously with each other, some had guns and were firing them in any direction, while others were using their claws, teeth, and own attacks. The air was a thick fog of dirt and data. The teenage tamer looked down at his partner, who was looking back at him with the same determination that is on his face. Smiling, Henry raised his new digivice.

"Ready Terriermon?"

"Ready Henry!"

BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Terriermon biomerge to...

Megagargomon!

The battle momentarily stopped as the 50 foot behemoth suddenly appeared out of nowhere, neither side knowing if he belonged to the other or not. Sakuyamon turned and looked with happiness at the sight of one of her closest friends.

"Megagargomon!"

The mech-bunny stared at the shaman flying over to him.

"Sakuyamon?"

"Henry, Terriermon how are you feeling?"

"Like we have both awaken from the dead."

Sakuyamon was almost crying with happiness.

"Stupid rabbit."

So Sakuyamon, who is the enemy?"

The fox shaman then took on her classic serious personality, pointing her staff at the Commandramon, Sealsdramon, and Tankdramon she told the mega bunny.

"They are. They're in league with Takato and we have to defend this castle."

Megagargomon and barreled down toward the enemy and started shooting everything that he could point at. Sakuyamon chuckled as she went over and landed next to the Chosen that were on the sidelines. Matt turned to face her.

"So is that Henry, your teams "pacifist"?"

"Yeah, but it's Terriermon thats the violent one, and currently he's in control of the body, scary thought, don't you think."

Before Matt could reply, however a voice could be heard over the chaos that visibly shook ALL of the Legendary warriors. Its was a voice, with a vague Shakespearean english accent, calling out his attack.

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!"

The attack, a grouping of seven balls of energy made of shadows and collided into the ground by Beowulfmon. The fusion warrior spirit of light looked up and saw him, ShadowSeraphimon looking down at them. All of the Chosen glanced at the new enemy, unaware of the other arrivals until it was too late. The enemy had already called out their attacks.

"Demon's Crystals!"

"Lightning Spear!"

"Double Impact!"

"Nazar Nail!"

"Ichigo Death!"

The Destined digimon were thrown back and degenerated by and storm of fire and ice covered crystals and a hailstorm of bullets. Megagargomon was pushed back by a blast of dark lightning. And the data squad was forced back by a blast of black and purple energy and a freezing red blast.

"What the hell was that?"

Megagargomon had gotten back up to his feet and looked at his attacker. To his surprise glaring back at him was another bunny, except this one was purple and blue with piercing yellow eyes and torn ears, immediately Henry was able to identify the attacker.

"Cherubimon."

"That's right, it's good that you were able to recognize me, Princess PrettyPants."

Henry, as Megagargomon, was surprised when realization suddenly hit him.

"Suzie?"

Cherubimon only smiled.

The other chosen were shocked, to discover the this viral Cherubimon was once the person that a few of them knew as Suzie Wong. They looked at the other attackers as the pieces slowly fell into place for them. ShadowSeraphimon was TK, Ophanimon Falldown Mode used to be Kari, Beelzemon was now a biomergence with Mako, Lilithmon was the adorable Ai and finally the digimon defined as Daipenmon was none other than the youngest of the legendary Warriors Tommy.

The Chosen stared, unknowing what to do, these six were the youngests of all of their groups, and they all had made a silent oath to protect them at all costs, now they were facing them. No doubt they were itching for a battle. However before anyone could make the first move a blast of dark energy and orange lights came from the center of the courtyard, out of the light appeared one of the three corrupt kings, Fear and his partner Agumon X. Facing towards where the human Chosen were hiding he pointed to them and shouted.

"Destined of Friendship, Matt, I have come here to challenge you to a one on one between both of our digimon. If you win then I will lift the curse from the young ones and they will rejoin you. But if you lose, you will surrender the digital world and no longer meddle in our affairs. Do we have a deal?"

Matt immediately stood up to give his reply.

"I accept your challenge and the consequences should I lose."

Running over to Tai he stopped about 20 feet in front of his enemy and old close friend, Gabumon stood at his side. Raising his digivice, Matt initiated his evolution.

Gabumon warp digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!

Fear raised his own digivice and pressed the new button that his device received.

BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Agumon X biomerge to...

Gaiomon!

Everyone stared in wonder at the new biomerge digimon. Kazu pulled out his D-Ark and read the description.

"Gaiomon, he's a mega level dragon man virus. He is a rare digimon that was formed when a WarGreymon came in contact with an old video game program with samurai in them. He fights constantly to increase his strength. The species was considered extinct after the cataclysmic X virus epidemic happened. His swords have the power to slice through anything."

Kazu looked at the other humans and digimon surrounding him. They had all heard the description and now they had a new found terror from him. Now only was he a WarGreymon, but he is also a biomerge evolution, making him infinitely more powerful than a normal mega. Matt and MetalGarurumon had virtually no chance at success. Matt gritted his teeth, he and MetalGarurumon were going to lose, but he had to show bravery, he had to protect his friends.

"MetalGarurumon Attack!"

The mega wolf nodded and lept to attack Gaiomon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

A blast of freezing cold air spewed from the wolf mouth and covered GAiomon in a block of ice. The Chosen breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the battle was over. But MetalGarurumon stood on guard, knowing that something wasn't right.

'Gaiomon could have easily dodged the attack but why didn't he?'

His thoughts were interrupted when cracks began to form and spread on the block of ice, then in a shattering explosion of ice the block broke apart to reveal Gaiomon, completely unharmed and showing no acknowledgment that the attack did anything to him at all. Smirking he rushed towards MetalGarurumon with speed that would make even Renamon seem sluggish and before anyone could blink he was standing 10 feet behind MetalGarurumon, one of his swords pointed in the air, not moving. Everyone turned to the mega wolf and notice that his tail blade, left wing and half of his upper jaw were missing. Shock appeared on everyones face as they realized that in the blink of an eye, Gaiomon had destroyed three separate parts of his opponent and that battle had only lasted for two minutes. Everyone gasped as MetalGarurumon's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, data drifting off of him.

"MetalGarurumon!"

###Matt's POV###

I ran to my partner, he had just been beaten by Tai and Agumon in the blink of an eye. I didn't care if I was putting myself into danger, MetalGarurumon was my closest friend and I didn't want to lose him. He remembered when he first met his partner on this island, File Island, back when he was Tsunomon, he was freaked out by him at first but over time and their adventures they became close friends, one of the closets in the entire group, second only to Tai.

'I can't lose Gabumon, I Just can't.'

When I was within 5 feet of my partner and blinding white light enveloped me, and in front of my formed a being made of blue and white crystals. The beings mouth never moved yet it began to speak.

"Are you truly close friends with your partner, digi-destined?"

Not knowing what to say I answered truthfully.

"Yes, Gabumon was my first real friend and will always be my closest.

"I see, I met someone who had a digimon who was his closest friend, I believe his name was Damon. He and his partner Agumon had a friendship so great that they created an immense power. I shall grant you a similar power, allowing you to become one with your digimon, what you children call Biomerging, to unlock your partners most powerful form."

The being then launch a orb of glowing blue light that flew into my chest, suddenly my digivice started to glow, looking at it, I witnessed as it turned into that D-Ark style that to Tamers had, except this one had a navy blue background with a silver ring. The bing began to fade away with its voice ringing inside my head.

"Good luck, destined."

The image faded from my vision as reality began to form around me. I was now kneeling next to my partner, he had degenerated back into Gabumon and I was holding him protectively in my arms. Glaring at Tai I began to shout.

"Is this how you treat your friends, just turning around and stabbing them in the back, you were probably promised power of respect of something but I'm going to show your that true power comes from the ones that you are friends with!"

Raising up my new digivice I activated its latest feature.

"Biomerge Activate!"

Biomerge Digivolution Activateded.

Gabumon Biomerge to...

I could feel my body turned into data and merge with Gabumon's. We turned into a quadruped wolf with blue chrome digizoid armor forming around our body and then a large cannon being attached to our back. We were now one, Gabumon and I and we were now in his highest form. We were now...

...ZeedGarurumon.

###End of Chapter###

Ok maybe this isn't the big long chapter that I promised a few people and didn't answer all of your questions but I hope you guys enjoyed this and REVIEW! I must warn you that the next chapter may not have the most favorable content in it, but it is mandatory for the ending of this story. You have been warned. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers and welcome to the 11th installment of my most successful story The Three Corrupt Kings. Before we begin I want to send a message to a reader dubbed DDK, Ryo will not be joining the Three kings as I do not consider him one of the "leaders", that is just my opinion, as for why the kings became who they are, well you'll just have to read and see.

The last installment ended pretty well for me, despite last minute changes that I made and I have to say, what I'm planning for this one will leave everyone; shocked, sad, angry and well...you may want to TRY to find where I live and kill me slowly. But this is important to how the ending is going to happen so DON'T WORRY! Review so I can see everyone's opinion. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 11: The deadly power of the Bonehead

###Examon's castle, courtyard###

The Chosen and remaining digimon from both armies gazed at ZeedGarurumon with the same wonder as they did with Gaiomon. Before them stood a mega leveled cyborg wolf with a giant cannon laser thing on his back. The Chosen each tried to identify the new digimon with their various types of analyzers but nothing came up, just his picture and his name. Kazu slammed the device with his hand in frustration.

"Why won't this damn thing work, it's not picking up any data on him."

"That's because there is very little data on ZeedGarurumon, Kazu."

The Chosen all looked as Examon landed behind them. They gazed at the Royal Knight with questioning looks on their faces.

"What do you mean Examon?"

The knight switched from looking at the chosen to looking at ZeedGarurumon with wonder on his own face.

"There was a story that drifted around the Royal Knights, and the Olympus Twelve. It was about two digimon that were the personal bodyguards of Yggdrasil. He had created them to bring peace and order in the new and chaotic digital world. They were VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon. Their level is higher than that of a mega, the rumored Super Ultimate level. They are also extremely powerful, comparing their power to the Sovereign is like comparing them as Megas to the Sovereign being Fresh levels."

The Chosen gaped first at Examon in amazement of the power, then at ZeedGarurumon, some in amazement that Matt and Gabumon had that kind of power from their bond. All were wondering, who was going to survive this encounter.

###Alternate digital world###

A large knight like digimon with his trusty axe, Dynas, was watching the current event unfold through a mystical view screen. He smirked behind his helm at the sight of the new cyborg wolf.

"The Chosen continue to surprise me more and more everyday. First that "king" Hazard and his partner being Megidramon, then the destined of Courage and Friendship having Omnimon as a partner and finally again that Destined, I think his name was Matt, being able to biomerge with Gabumon to produce ZeedGarurumon. Very interesting indeed."

The knight digimons monologue was interrupted when his close friend Candlemon came barging into the room.

"Sir, Sir, you have an important message."

The tall digimon turned away from the so to be fight and faced the rookie.

"Who is it from?"

"He called himself Alpha and that you wouldn't deny this call."

An unseen smile spread across the larger digimons face at the mention of the name.

"Well, what are you waiting for? patch him through."

The Candlemon immediately nodded and caused the flame on his head to grow to a larger size and eventually creating another viewing screen. The tall digimon looked closely at it and saw the face of a familiar figure.

"Alphamon, how are you?"

"I am fine, my friend, how has your charge been?"

"Fine, fine, just watching over the the residences. Hey, shouldn't you be off helping the Chosen?"

"No, I have more important matters to attend to, and they can handle themselves. Besides Examon is watching over them and Magnamon is still around doing something."

The mysterious knight digimon suddenly changed to topic to more personal matters.

"Alphamon?"

"Yes, my friend?"

When can I be relieved of my charge here? I mean, all of the residence have their problems figured out and I want to come back home, I haven't seen the mountains and lakes since just after the Virus epidemic."

Alphamon was silent for a moment then responded to his friends question.

"After the Chosen defeat all of these "kings" then you are free. But I must ask you to help the Chosen, I need you to be partners with one of their children. The second generation, is that alright?"

"Yes that is perfectly alright, anything you say Alphamon."

"Thank you my friend. Goodbye, I have to attend to some matters."

"Goodbye Alphamon."

The leader of the Royal knights smiled at the use of his old nickname.

"Good tidings, MedievalGallantmon." (I just had to put this into this chapter, is somewhat of a prequel to the sequel. And this isn't even the biggest story surprise.)

###Back to the fight###

ZeedGarurumon and Gaiomon stared at each other, sizing up who they were about to engage in combat with. Gaiomon knew that if he was facing a regular MetalGarurumon or even a MetalGarurumon X he would have the advantage, the Greymon-family had a natural advantage in combat over the Garuru-family. However this wasn't a normal MetalGarurumon this was ZEEDGarurumon, one of Yggdrasil's personal bodyguards, they were a rank above the Royal Knights and even the digimon sovereigns. So Gaiomon figured that since he was in lighter armor he could use the speed to his advantage. With a smirk he immediately faded from view.

Everyone gasped at Gaoimon's disappearance, Kazu asked the question that all of them were wondering.

"W...Where did he disappear to?"

"You may not be able to see him, but some of us digimon can."

Everyone turned their heads to Renamon, who had unmerged from Rika to conserve energy.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Kazu, is that I, Andromon, MegaGargomon and of course ZeedGarurumon can see Gaiomon's movements as clear as day."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well as some of you may have guessed already, though I doubt you have Kazu, I do not just teleport from place to place, I just am able to move at extremely fast speeds. Have you ever seen the show Dr. Who?"

"No."

"Well in the show there are these beings called weeping angels that can move at almost the speed of light. I have a similar ability. As for Andromon, MegaGargomon and ZeedGarurumon they all have sensors in their eyes that allow them to know where exactly the digimon is going to be."

"Oh, okay."

Everyones then turned their attention and awaited for the attack anxiously. It came fast from ZeedGarurumon left side, Gaiomon's attacked with his sword drawn, hoping to catch the cyborg wolf by surprise and land a few blows. He had gravely mistaken, before he could even bring the sword down, ZeedGarurumon ripped it out of his hands and launched it across the courtyard. He turned to Gaiomon and smiled at his opponents confusion.

"You probably suspected that this armor would slow me down didn't you?"

When Gaiomon didn't reply ZeedGarurumon's smirked."

Well I'll let you know that I am a complete machine, i do not have a single piece of flesh in me, so, energy isn't even a problem."

Gaiomon, in blind fury and annoyance flew at his opponent with his sword, the cyborg also started to charge. They drew closer and closer to each other, both ready to strike. But at the last moment, just as they were about to clash, Gaiomon disappeared from view again and ZeedGarurumon bit into nothing but air. The Mech wolf looked around confused for a moment until he heard a voice behind him.

"You think that you're so high and mighty, just because your Yggdrasil's bodyguard."

ZeedGarurumon whirled around to see Gaiomon standing about a hundred feet behind him, holding something in his hands. The cyborg wolf used his vision enhancing software to see what his opponent was holding. With a gasp he realized that Gaiomon wasn't holding something, he was holding someone, and with a more realizing shock he saw that the someone was Kazu. Gaiomon holding Kazu in a strong hold effortlessly with his sword pressed against the front of Kazu's neck.

"ZeedGarurumon, can your speed get to me quicker than the time it takes me to slice open poor Kazu's throat?"

Gaiomon looked weary, that much was obvious to the Cyborg wolf, that burst of extreme speed that he used to catch Kazu probably used up almost all of his remaining energy. He was resorting to taking a hostage instead. ZeedGarurumon hesitated deciding what he could do, he needed to stop Gaiomon and Tai, but he didn't want one of his friends and allies to get killed in the process.

"Do it ZeedGarurumon!"

Everyones attention turned to Kazu, including Gaiomon and his forces. Kazu seeing that everyone had heard him continued to speak.

"I don't care what happens to me, I am a Tamer. I may not be as good with cards as Henry, Rika, or even Takato. I know that I am not a destined or a legendary warrior, but I have a duty to the Digital World, and if that involves me dying then that is what is needed to be done."

All of the Chosen and their Digimon gasped, they had never heard Kazu say something as selfless as that. He was always one to brag, even the destined, warriors and Data squad, even though they only met him a little while ago, knew he liked to brag and boast about the smallest of things. And the fact that he is now so willing to sacrifice himself caught everyone off guard. Gaiomon, however, was not amused, he growled at the teenage Tamer.

"If you do not show Fear in the threat of death, then you are of no use to me."

He unceremoniously threw Kazu to the side. The poor human landed on the ground hard. Everyone, in both armies, flinched at the sound of multiple human bone breaking at almost the same time, that is everyone except Gaiomon, he just stayed where he was not giving any notice to what he did. Everyone looked at the dragon samurai in shock, he had just harmed, and possibly killed a defenseless human, he had broken the ultimate unwritten rule of digimon and humans. Never to harm someone who can't fight back. Everyone looked in horror, suddenly coming to terms to how brutal and heartless the Three Corrupt Kings are, and he isn't even the leader.

"Kazu, you hurt KAZU!"

Although everyone was paralyzed and unable to move, Andromon was shaking in fury, his tamer has been severely harmed, and possibly killed and he was powerless to do anything. Roaring in frustration and anger he launched himself at Gaiomon.

"Lightning Blade!"

Energy formed into a large blade that came out of the androids wrist, he tried to swing it at the mega dragon man, but was knocked away by the viruses sword. He was also sent fly and landed down next to Kazu. Seeing his tamers broken body next to him, he scrambled over and cradled Kazu in his arm. Speaking quietly he tried to wake his partner.

"Kazu, Kazu, I need you to stay awake."

"U...Uhh...Andromon, is that you?"

The android almost lost it at the sight of his tamer's eyes, broken, physically and mentally. He was sure that Kazu would never recover from his injuries, if he survived.

"Yes, it's me. Kazu I need you to stay awake, I don't want to lose you. You're my closest friend."

Suddenly a small ball of golden light formed just above Kazu's chest, the light dispersed to reveal a golden modify card that softly drifted down into the broken tamers hands. Taking it, he weakly and painstakingly swiped it through his D-Ark.

"Digi-modify..."

Suddenly a burst of golden light surrounded the tamer and his digimon and everyone looked at their digivices, that were reacting to glow. On the screens were a familiar set of words that everyone had grown accustomed to.

BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Andromon biomerge to...

The new digimon evolution grew to a huge size, stopping until he was 10 feet larger than MegaGargomon. Large chunks of armor became to form, and what looked like a large dual sided spear also came into existence. The light faded and a large knight, a Royal Knight to be exact. showed himself. His purple armor gleaming. He was none other than the 4th most powerful Royal Knight in existence. He was...

...Craniamon!

Everyone gasped, before them stood yet another Royal Knight. Craniamon stepped forward wielding his dual spear.

"I am Craniamon, fourth in command of the Royal Knights of the Digital World. I protect the weak and defenseless and will give my own life for the greater good. Gaiomon, what do you have to say for your atrocious actions that you have committed for the past 400 years."

Gaiomon sneered, he wasn't going to be talked down to by a knight.

"I, don't have to answer my self to you. I am one of the three KINGS of the digital world, and I will not be talked down to by a knight."

Craniamon's face remained impassive. He simply turned to ZeedGarurumon and bowed.

"ZeedGarurumon, it is an honor to be fighting by your side. But allow me to fight Gaiomon, I need you to defeat the corrupted young one."

The cyborg wolf nodded and leapt into action. Before a few seconds the enemy digimon were lying on the ground groaning in pain. Craniamon turned back to Gaiomon, and summoned his Omni shield and got into a fighting stance.

###10 minutes later###

Gaiomon stood panting, he had been battling Craniamon straight for the past 10 minutes, not getting a chance to rest. He was bone tired and almost out of energy, and looking at Craniamon, his opponent had not even broken a sweat. The royal knight's face remained impassive.

"You have no odds at winning this battle, Gaiomon, give up now and you will be able to live."

"Never, I will never surrender to the likes of you."

With that said he again lunged at Craniamon, a fatal mistake. Acting on pure instinct and in self defence Craniamon raised his dual spear to intercept his opponents sword. But his mistook how tired Gaiomon was, for his spear shattered the morphed katana and pierced through the dragon warrior's chest armor and body. Everyone gasped at this development, they couldn't believe what had just happened. Kazu and Andromon had just stabbed Tai and Agumon through the chest. Gaiomon fell to the ground and landed unceremoniously on the ground. They unmerged to reveal a grotesque and frightening sight. Agumon immediately dispersed into data, while Tai lay there, with a huge hole in his upper chest. Everyone immediately rushed over and circle around the fallen destined of courage. Joe kneeled next to him, seeing what he could do. After a few tense moment he stood up with tears in his eyes.

"I...I'm sorry guys. There's nothing that I can do."

Everyone's faces grew sullen at the news. Tai weakly opened his previously closed eyes and croaked out a name.

"S...S...Sora..."

Sora rush out of the group and began to cradle Tai's head in her arms.

"...I...I'm so sorry."

"Why Tai, why did you do it?"

"Hazard s...said t...that the d...d...digimon were ma...ki...ng fun of us. T...that we couldn't...control our p...partners. I...I wa...nt...ted them to...to...to fear me. S...Sora?"

"Yes Tai?"

The Digidestined of Courage looked up at the red-head, blood flowing freely out of his mouth and nose. Sora could see that the life was leaving the body through the soft brown eyes of his. He moved his mouth, but his voice was barely audible.

"I...I...I...I love you, Sora."

###End of Chapter 11###

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. This part is SO said. Tai and Agumon were my original favorites. But I needed to write this chapter, and more importantly the ending because it deeply affects the ending of the story. Review guys, I need to know who is still following. And flames are allowed, I NEED TO KNOW THE OPINION OF THE READERS!

Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	12. Three Kings AN page 2

Hello readers of this fanfiction story. Today, the day I am writing this is February 9, 2013, I want to apologize for not updating The Three Corrupt Kings lately, between school work, working on another story and reading stories I have had very little time to type. So I apologize for the delay, also with the Aliens: Colonial Marines game coming out this tuesday I will be pretty busy. Sorry again, and I promise to make this upcoming chapter full of plot and maybe a little longer.

Also right now i would like to thank ShadowLDrago, Mitzvah Rose, DDK, and The Keeper of the World specifically for reviewing my story almost every chapter. I would like to thank everyone but you guys/girls don't review.

This message has been brought to you by Gallantmon7196. 


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, here we are at the 12 chapter for The Three corrupt kings. Also with the newest announcement for Pokemon X and Y, I'm pretty excited, tell me what you guys think. Also in my last chapter I said that due to Aliens: Colonial Marines coming out February 12, 2013, chapter updates may become a little less frequent. Also I plan on have a few OC digimon, nothing overly original more like cameo's. This is also the first chapter of the second arc/part of the series, so we are halfway finished.

Anyways we left with me...killing the Digi-destined leader, Tai, bearer of Courage and his partner Agumon. OK I don't want you guys to hate me for all time. Tai's death is necessary for the plot, and besides if you want a sad death wait until the end. Then you will ALL be on the floor crying. But hey, it's good literature. Sorry for the relatively long wait, I had a chapter planned out and half of it written but I hit the deadly writers block so I decided to scrap the ENTIRE THING and start over. Here we go.

###Chapter 12###

The Chosen sat down at a table in the main mess hall of Examon's base. They were in a solemn mood, none of them were moving or even making a sound. They were all having a hard time accepting the harsh reality that was bestowed before them, Tai was dead and there was nothing that they could do to bring him back, so was Agumon. The two charismatic leaders of the Destined were gone. Agumon was completely, while Tai's body lay outside in the courtyard right where he had fallen. The only sound that could be heard however was the soft weeping that was coming from Sora, Tai had pronounced his love to her as his last words and that was just too much for her to take. She was now softly weeping into Matt's shoulder as he gently rubbed her back in comfort. Examon strode over to the table occupied by the Chosen and turned to talk to them.

"Chosen, I am truly sorry for your loss. But please do not blame Guardromon of Kazu, as Craniamon they were doing their jobs to serve and protect the Digital World, even if they didn't want to kill Tai and Agumon they were forced to. Also I have received reports from my sources that Takato, Marcus, and Takuya along with Guilmon and Agumon have escaped to the Real World and are planning to conquer it there. So I ask you Chosen, return to your world and go protect your home."

After a moment of silence Rika stood up, slamming her fist onto the table, jarring everyone out of their current daze. Turning towards Examon, she spoke in a tone that could freeze a Meramon solid.

"We will, go home and we will stop Goggle-head. I swear, when I get my hands on him."

Everyone leaned back at Rika's sudden mood change. Normally, during this mission, she has been somewhat kind-ish and gentle-ish, now she was being rather violent. Henry and the rest of the Tamers just sighed. slightly happy that the old Rika was back to her normal self. Examon forced a smile after Rika finished her speech, slightly cringing at what was said.(A/N: No I will not put what she said, all of it would be bad even if this story was M-rated.)

"Okay Chosen, with that said, I suggest that you all get prepared. We will have a portal opened tomorrow morning at about 10:00 AM, go to bed and get some rest."

The Chosen disbanded, leaving in separate groups, the Destined headed off to their rooms to try and comfort each other over their loss. Sora sobbing and having to practically be carried. The Warriors decided to also go to their beds to sleep. Sampson and Thomas decided to go to the information labs for last minute research while Yoshi also went to bed. And finally the Tamers, still sitting at the table discussing their plans for tomorrow. Rika, be impatient and not being able to stand the silence took the initiative to start the conversion.

"Hey Henry, how are you still alive? Last time we saw you, you were dead, stabbed by...Takato."

Henry thought for a long hard moment, gazing around the large hall, noticing that their group were the only ones there. After shaking his head and looking at Terriermon, who was joyously stuffing his face with all of the food that he could, he turned back to Rika and the rest of the Tamers.

"Frankly, I don't know. I can't remember anything after Megidramon appeared, what did happen?"

"Well to sum it up quickly, Suzie and the other young ones were "destroyed" and in a fit of rage you attacked Takato only to be destroyed. After that we were saved by the Royal Knight Examon and his brother...I think...Dorbickmon. We met the Legendary warriors, Data squad and Digi-destined, who are tamers like ourselves. And for the past few days we have been going around the Digital world, protecting villages and assisting in pockets of residence against the Three Corrupt Kings. The kings are comprised of all of our leaders, Takato is in charge, with the person who died today, Tai, being the second in command, then is Marcus who is the leader of the Data squad and finally Takuya, not really a "king" per say but tend to be in his digimon form rather than as a human."

Henry nodded his head, everything was still very confusing of what Rika had just told him. He looked at her and then the other tamers, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo. The four of them looked like they had aged years in the short time he had been out of commision, they seemed to have all seen their fair share of battles and death. Shifting uncomfortably he asked the question that was hanging in the air, but no one wanted to ask.

"So, what do we do when we get back, home I mean?"

Kenta decided to be the one to answer this question, he replied while facing Henry with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Well, I've been talking with Joe while working in the infirmary and we have calculated that a month in our world is equal to 100 years here in the digital world. So we have spend about a week and a half here so probably only a few hours have passed at home so we have time to plan. But what I say is that we shouldn't go out in search for Takato, Tai and Takuya, that could endanger innocent live. We need for them to strike first. And between all of us, we will probably still have to go to school so don't confront him there or even talk to him."

Every one there nodded in agreement, they continued talking about strategies and agreed again that they will speak with other Chosen about their plan. All leaving the table at the same time each going their separate ways. Rika and Henry decided to go to bed for the night and walked to their separate rooms together. Henry glanced at Rika, noticing that she was uncharacteristically sad he questioned his friend.

"What's wrong, Rika?"

The redhead teen's face quickly hardened into regular look.

"I don't know what you mean Henry."

"Oh come now Rika, don't give me that bullshit, we have been friends and teammates since we were eleven or twelve years old, I know when something is wrong. What is it?"

Rika's expression softened as tears began to form.

"I...I just remembered what my last conversation with Takato was before all of this happened, the night before he disappeared."

Now crying she slammed into Henry and started crying in his shoulder. She began the remember THAT night, the night before Takato disappeared, the night that Rika regrets having ever occurred.

###Flashback, 4 realworld months ago, or 400 digi-years###

_Takato and Rika were walking to Rika's house from a recent Digimon tournament. It took up most of the day. The two tamers were lucky enough to be able to face each other in the final match and Takato had won by just a few points by digivolving his WarGreymon to AncientGreymon. After the tournament the two decided to have some ice cream together which they were eating currently. Takato though, was having trouble, balancing his trophy ice cream and binder of new cards he had bought it was a hilarious thing to watch. Sigh happily Rika started to talk to Takato about the tournament._

_"That was some tourney wasn't it, Takato?"_

_"Um..yeah Rika, I almost didn't make it to the end and you almost beat me. Guess I got lucky didn't I?"_

_"Nah, I just let you win. I've got enough trophies and I think that you could use one, Gogglehead."_

_Rika did a small "giggle" as she teased the unfortunate goggle headed tamer. Not realising that said tamer was beat red in the face and getting rather angry._

_"Are you saying that I'm not good at the card game."_

_"No, not that Takato, I'm just saying that I could have easily won that match at any point after the 5 turn. You may be good at the cards but you are still a rookie compared to me as a tamer."_

_Normally Takato would shrug off this poke at being made fun of and smile along with Rika's smirk. But after the prior teasing, this caused a real blow to his relatively small ego. The comment hurt him emotionally._

_"Yeah, well, you're not a good tamer either."_

_Rika's expression suddenly darkened, she wasn't used to Takato being insulting, and he had just insulted her is the worst way possible._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I said that you're not a good tamer. If you say I'm so bad, then you must be worst. I have the digimon with the strongest evolutions anyways, I was that one who defeated the D-Reaper, I was the one who battled a sovereign to a stand still, I was the one who defeated Beelzemon. And what were you doing, oh you were sitting on the sidelines with Renamon, watching me do all of the harrd work."_

_Rika was becoming furious now, not only had the goggle-headed tamer insulted her but he insulted Renamon too. No one insults Renamon, except for Impmon that was just his nature, but no one else._

_"Well at least I didn't corrupt my partner like you did, Takato."_

_Takato was barely able to contain his rage at this point. He responded through grinding teeth._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Megidramon Takato, Megidramon! You let your hate get out of control and you let poor Guilmon turn into that monster. Everyone else, even me, still have nightmares about that day. It's the reason why Jeri got taken over by the D-Reaper. You have no right to be a tamer Takato Matsuki!"_

_Takato was furious at this point, Rika had just said that he shouldn't be a tamer just because of Megidramon, a small mistake._

_"And where does Megidramon have to do with this?"_

_"You couldn't control him, Takato! Your own partner! Hell, you can't even control Guilmon now! And if you can't control your partner in any way, then you shouldn't be a tamer!"_

_Takato's face was now red with anger and tears were rolling down the sides of his jaw. In a fit of anger and sadness, he took the trophy and threw it onto the pavement, shattering it into an innumerable amount of pieces. Facing Rika, tears streaming down from his eyes, he spoke in a barely audible voice._

_"I hate you."_

_"What was that, Takato?"_

_"I SAID I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE HENRY, I HATE SUZIE, KAZU, KENTA, JERI, RYO! I HATE EVERYONE. BUT NOW, I ESPECIALLY HATE...you."_

_Takato's voice suddenly faltered before he told Rika that he hated her again. Not thinking again, he ran off, away from Rika. Not for the two to seen each other again for 4 months/400 years._

###Present day###

Henry was astonished, from what Rika, who was now sobbing, had just told him, she was the last one to have seen Takato, and that is what had happened. Now his teammate and close friend, the one who had never showed any emotion about anything, the Ice Queen, was now cry about what she said to Takato. Gulping, Henry asked a question that would have gotten almost anyone else killed where they stand. So Henry stood, with Rika crying in his shoulder, shaking slightly.

"R...Rika?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"D...Do you love Takato?"

There was a pause, as Henry feared the worst, Rika had stopped crying and was just staring blankly into the gray eyed tamers shoulder.

"What did you say?"

"I...I asked i...if you loved T...Takato."

There was another pause, nothing was moving, Henry's heart was beating faster with every moment that past.

"Henry, I...I do love Takato."

Henry let out a breath that he didn't realize he was hold. Nodding his head, he replied.

"That's all I wanted to know. Goodnight, Rika."

"Goodnight."

Henry walked off to his room, leaving Rika alone to gather her thoughts.

###The next day###

All of the Chosen and their digimon, along with Examon, Mistymon and a few other micellanious digimon were all standing in the courtyard, waiting. Suzie, getting impatient turned to her brother.

"Henwy, when is it going to come?"

"In a few minutes Suzie. Be patient."

Izzy decided to turn to the gray eyed tamer.

"What's is this mode of transportation that is coming anyways Henry?"

"Well Izzy, after we were reunited with our digimon, my dad and I along with a few of his colleagues began working on a way for us to get home from here in the digital world. So, we built the Ark 2.0, or Hannibal as it is referred to."

"2.0, waht happened to the first one?"

Izzy saw a pained look spread across all of the Tamers and their digimon's faces, thinking that it had something to do wied to."

"2.0, what happened to the first one?"

A pained expression spread through the present Tamers and their digimon's faces. Figuring out that it probably had something to do with Takato, Izzy recovered with another question.

"How big is this "Hannibal" going to be?"

"Well the first one was about the size of a medium sized car, and we were still pretty squished in so we programmed Hannibal to be about as long as a subway car and about a quarter of a quarter of that wide, so it should accommodate for all of us."

Just as Henry finished talking, Suzie started pointing in the sky excitedly.

"Look, there it is, there it is!"

All of the present humans and digimon looked up into the sky and saw it, the Ark 2.0, and just as Henry explained, it was big. It had a chrome base color with streaks of green, purple, brown and yellow running down the sides. The Chosen watched as the ark started to descend onto the courtyard, all of the digimon and humans who had not seen and ark before were amazed. After a few silent minutes the Chosen humans and digimon started to enter the digital transporter. First the Tamers, followed shortly by the Warriors, next were the Destined, with the Data squad pulling in from the rear. Henry went into the cockpit and sat in the command chair, he started going through all of the system checks, making sure that the connection line was secure, he remembered the last time he was returning from the Digital World.

"All systems are check, the data line is secured. Let's go home."

Hatch closed with all of the occupants on board and it began it's journey back to the real world.

###30 minutes###

The trip was very uninteresting, nothing went wrong, no blobs of red goo attacked the ark so it was overall very boring. After an agonizing half hour of waiting the group onboard felt a jolt in the main course, signalling that they had broken through the final layer of atmosphere in the digital world and were now entering the real world.

###Real world, Shinjuku park###

It was night-time in Shinjuku, along with the rest of Tokyo, in a relatively untraveled part of the park was an empty fountain. Standing there was Yamaki, along with the parents of the other Chosen. About 2 hour ago, Yamaki got a message from Henry saying to gather a group of people from various districts of Tokyo and to come to Shinjuku park, they were coming home. Yamaki prayed that Henry knew what he was doing and so he gathered the people. Suddenly a flash of bright light came out of the empty fountain, everyone shielded their eyes from the glow while Yamaki kept staring, thanks to his sunglasses, and slowly but surely the children and their digimon walked out of the light. Yamaki let out a breath of relief, until he heard an ear piercing cry.

"Tail Impaler!"

###End of Chapter###

Well there you have it, the first chapter of the second arc of my first story in The Corruption series, you like the name don't you. I will be introducing a whole new kind of OC digimon. They aren't technically OC, I'm getting their designs of of characters from other animes and movies, one of which let out it's attack. See you all next time. Signing out.


	14. Important AN Page

Okay, I'm REALLY sorry about the delay, I was planning on updating on the 31 last month, unfortunately I haven't been able to finish my latest chapter. I have kept on hitting minor writer's block. Also if any of you like Pokemon check out my other stories, Pokemon Technical Institute for Trainers and Pokemorph Wonderland and The Ultimate Pokemon Master. See you all next time, hopefully at my next update.

-Gallantmon7196


	15. Chapter 13

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY! I KEPT ON GETTING SIDE-TRACKED BY SO MANY THINGS, BETWEEN SCHOOL WORK AND CONSTANTLY COMING UP WITH NEW IDEAS FOR OTHER STORIES IT JUST HAPPENED.** _I would like to thank all of the support that I have received so far, along with everyone who has stayed with my story. As a way to repay all of you, I am thinking of giving you guys a preview for the next story of my Corruption series, The Corrupt Prince, next chapter. However I am still on the fence about this and and will need around 10 reviews/pms to do that. Now, I know it may just sound like a way to get more reviews but it isn't, this is a legitimate request. Please let me know.

We left off with the Chosen returning to the real world and there being a surprise attack. Let the chapter begin.

Chapter 13

* * *

"Tail Impaler!"

"Look out!"

Before Yamaki could react, he was shoved to the ground by another digimon. Yamaki landed on the pavement with face-plant while all of the parents and Chosen backed away in surprise. Right where Yamaki had been standing a moment ago, a pitch black tail with a biological blade stuck itself into the ground. The owner of the tail then came down from the trees. Its body was all black with no visible eyes on its thin elongated head. The body was thin and black, giving off a look that it was malnourished. Standing on all fours it hissed and snarled as almost everyone backed away. The digimon formed a border around the digimon to keep it at bay from attacking.

"What the hell is that thing, Izzy?"

"I don't know, Mimi, the digimon analyzer doesn't recognize it. Tentomon?"

"Darned if I know."

"That's Xenomon." (Pronounced: Z-EE-NO-MON)

Everyone's attention suddenly snapped to the owner of that voice. The voice's owner was a small navy blue dragon digimon with small red horn stubs and short red instinctively raised up his D-ark for identification of the familiar but unknown digimon.

_Name: Dracomon_

_Family: Dragons roar_

_Attribute: Data_

_Level: Rookie_

_Dracomon is a powerful rookie digimon that is said to be a pure blooded dramon-type digimon that has an ancient bloodline. They are powerful i a mutitute of inlocked power._

Everyone looked at the rookie. The digimon were especially surprised, Dracomon were rarely seen away from their home in the northern mountain regions. No one moved, even Xenomon, at this sudden appearance of the rare digimon. The silence of the park grew pungent as no one spoke or moved. Yamaki, as arrogant and clueless as always, broke the silence.

"Who the hell are you?"

Dracomon looked back at Yamaki, smirking, he held up a claw in a thumbs up position.

"Name's Dracomon, but others tend to know me as the Royal Knight Examon."

Everyone gasped at what the dragon just said. This little guy, was one of the Royal Knights, Examon no less. But why had he come to the real world? Dracomon then turned back to face Xenomon.

"Anyways, this is Xenomon, a mega level digimon who has unknown origins. It is said that he came from space and that he has acid coding. His attacks are Tail Impaler and Acid Spitter. Here Yamaki, catch."

Dracomon then threw an object towards Yamaki, who caught it after fumbling with it for a second. Looking down he examined the object, it was rectangular in shape with a touch pad covering the front. The case on the back was brick red with a silver R that turns into a K. Finally there was a slot running down the right side of the device. Yamaki quickly noticed that there was a card, similar to what the Tamers use attached to the device. Holding it up he looked at Dracomon with a questioning look.

"What's this?"

"That is a digivice, model D-Knight. It is one of the top models, meant for people whose partners are Royal Knights. I was notified that there was a human here that was destined to be my partner. If the person swipes the card and I digivolve then that is who my partner is. I need you to go and find the chosen, I, unfortunately, don't know who that person is."

Dracomon then turned back to Xenomon, the two of them glared at each other. The Tamers, Destined, Data Squad and Warriors stepped forward to fight the mega but they were suddenly snuck up from behind by a small army of Sealsdramon and held back with a knife to their throats. Impmon was yelling profanities at the Sealsdramon holding him, to let him go or face being loaded. Dracomon rushed forward, lunging at Xenomon, intent at defeating him, but the mega virus just swatted him away as if he was just a pesky fly. Dracomon landed hard but jumped back to his feet in time to see Xenomon now rushing towards him, its tail glowing a sickly green.

"Tail Impaler!"

The dragon digimon leaped to the side, narrowing avoiding the attack, but was caught off guard when struck again by the digimon's claws. Dracomon landed with a dull thump on the ground, not moving, with Xenomon stalking up to him. Not wanting the defenseless digimon to get destroyed, Yamaki quickly grabbed the knife that was being held by his throat and yanked it out of the Sealsdramon's hand. Turning around, he swiftly spun around and plunged the knife into the cyborg dramon's cranium, instantly causing it to be deleted. Flipping the knife so that he was holding it by the tip of the blade, Yamaki flung it towards Xenomon, who was now standing over a brave-faced Dracomn, ready to bring down the final blow. The knife spun through the air with pinpoint accuracy, it embedded itself into the front part of the mega's head and sank down to the hilt. Temporarily stunned Dracomon fired of him Baby Breath attack to blow back the evil digimon. Retreating over to Yamaki, the digivice began to give off a vibrant glow. Yamaki slowly lifted up the digivice to look at the screen, it was now a bright white with a golden version of the initials on the back in the center, subconsciously he lifted his hand that was holding the card and swiped it through the digivice. Everyone gasped as the digivice burst with light equivalent to that of the sun, and a beam burst out and enveloped Dracomon.

"Dracomon Digivolve too..."

Dracomon grew to a huge size, his body became enveloped in chrome digi-zoid armor, a cape, green in color, billowed behind him and a large sword came into creation in his right hand. Bringing it up, he slashed down in a diagonal pattern.

"...Slayerdramon."

A holographic image of Slayerdramon popped up from Kazu's D-Ark, looking down he read the information.

_Name: Slayerdramon_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Family: Dragons roar_

_This digimon is an extremely powerful Dramon-type digimon. It is said that he is only able to assume this digivolved form by completing the "Trial of the Four Great Dragons." The sword that he wields is called the Fragarach, a legendary sword said to have a bit of power from the Four Great Dragons; **Azulongmon, Magnadramon, Goldramon, and Megidramon**._

Everyone gazed at the digimon as he effortlessly swung around his sword. Before anyone could blink Slayerdramon dissapeared in a blur of white and green. Everyone's eyes were then turned towards Xenomon as the virus mega cried out in pain as a large sword was now sticking out of the back, with Slayerdramon calmly gripping the Xenomon, thrashed around wildly for a few moments before going limp and sagging, before slowly dissipating away into red data. Slayerdramon let the data fade away, not bothering to try and load it, it just wasn't his thing. Turning his gaze to the Sealsdramon that were surrounding the group of humans and digimon, he uttered one word that seemed as lethal as his blade.

"Leave."

The Sealsdramon darted away, leaving trails of dust in their wake. Nodding in approval that everyone was safe, Slayerdramon began to glow in a bright light before shrinking and turned back Dracomon. Sighing he looked down at his hands with a defeated expression on his face. Yamaki came up to him with a questioning look.

"Why do you look sad, you did defeat that other digimon didn't you?"

"Yeah I defeated Xenomon, but only as Slayerdramon. That card that you swiped should have brought me to my Royal Knight form, Examon, but I guess that there isn't enough data for me to take on that form."

"How much data would you need?"

"Well, before I tell you I need to explain what allows digimon to digivolve. Digimon, as you may know, are comprised of living data, it flows through our bodies. When we digivolve, we require more data to keep our body running, that is why, when a digimon 'bio-emerges' or digivolves there is a flux in the flow of electical systems, mostly computers. Now, for me to reach Examon I would need a lot of data to digivolve."

"How much exactly?"

"Well, because it is harder for us digimon to digivolve in your world, I would estimate that I would need the equivalent to 383 exabytes of data, and then about 20 exabytes more to be flowing in and out of my body every minute to be able to hold that form. Originally, I thought that the card had enough bytes of energy but I guess it only had enough to bring me the Slayerdramon."

Yamaki almost fainted after hearing to maount of digital energy that would be required. He wasn't sure if even Hypnos had that much data. He sighed and hung his head as he still tried to comprehend that number. Looking down at his hands he saw the digivice and card still tightly gripped in them. He winced when he saw crimson blood slowly starting to show, he hadn't realized how tightly he had been holding the two objects. Holding them up he looked back at Dracomon.

"The card worked when I used it, what does this entail?"

Dracomon's smile grew huge.

"It's simple, we are now partner's. Your my tamer."

* * *

Well there you all have it, the long awaited chapter and beginning of the second arc of this story. Bet you guys didn't suspect Yamaki to get a partner did you, and a Royal Knight no less. I was actually thinking of giving him a Numemon, but I'm not that cruel. Well, you guys know the drill, Read and Review. Till next time.


	16. Exclusive look at the sequel a trailer

**Okay, Okay, so I know that you were all expecting the next chapter for The Three Corrupt Kings, and Don't worry, that's being worked on. But I'm feeling very generous and will be giving all of you a sneak peak at the story's direct sequel, _The Corrupt__ Prince_. **

**This isn't going to be a FULL chapter from the story, more like a trailer featuring a few small moments. Chapter and location of the events won't be shown, just snippets of the chapters.**

**Along with other news, my story Rise of the Hazard has been cancelled, but with a very different remake on the way.**

**WARNING: There are some slightly OC digimon. A Proper description of the ones that appear will be at the bottom of this page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just own My OCs, Kirito, Kazuto and a few others, and the Plot. **

* * *

Kirito stood there, his partner, GoldGuilmon, crouched behind him, growling at the two shadowed figures in front of them. Kirito clenched his hands into fist, anger visible in his eyes. Standing before him was the destroyer of many innocent digimon, and enslaving countless others, the figure who referred to himself as the Prince of the Digital World.

"Well, well, well, Kirito. It seems as though you have found me. It is so good to see you again." The shadowed figure said, chuckling. His partner giving its own feral growl in response.

"What do you mean again?" Kirito spat back. " I think I would know if I was meeting the evil dictator of the Digital World."

This time the shadowed figure's chuckle went into a full fledged laugh.

"I guess it has been sometime since the last time we have met, hasn't it," He said after taking a moment to calm down. "Let me enlighten you."

The figure, known to Kirito and his friends as the Corrupt Prince, stepped into the waning light of the sunset along with his partner. The light slanted diagonally along his body as he walked out of the shadow. He stopped until he was roughly 5 feet from Kirito and GoldGuilmon, his face in full view, along with his clothing. He was wearing a pitch black cloak with pulsing red lines, making it look as though it was blood. On top on his head was an intricate crown made of chrome-digizoid and gold, with the same symbol as the one on GoldGuilmon's stomach carved into it. But what really caught Kirito's attention was the figures face. Kirito's eyes widened, that face, one he sees everyday, yet thought he would never see again.

"No no no no no, what are you doing here?" Kirito frighteningly said as he stumbled back from the person. GoldGuilmon just continued to growl, but more hesitantly.

The person simply grinned sadistically.

"It is a pleasure to see you again..."

* * *

Kirito walked through the door into his home, his parents were most likely out at the moment, his mom at a fashion shoot and his father probably meeting his friends for a few beers, which left his 5 year old sister, Asuna, home with her partner and his mother's partner, Renamon, looking after the two.

"Hello, Asuna, Renamon, I'm home," shouted Kirito as he and GoldGuilmon stepped over the threshold. He began taking off his jacket until he heard the small *_Pat Pat Pat_* of a child's feet.

"Yeah, Yeah! Oniisan is Home! Oniisan is home!" The younger sister tackled her older sibling into a loving embrace. Not enough to topple him over but just enough to make him stumble slightly. Kirito returned his sibling's hug with one of his own.

"Hi Asuna, how was your day?"

"It was a lot of fun, Oniisan," replied the younger sister as she jumped back. "Renamon showed me and Viximon how to fight."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah and and she said that the most important thing to have is teamwork and that I should never digivolve Viximon when I am angry."

"Well she is very right," Kirito said proudly. "Viximon is your closest friend and it would be terrible if she got hurt by digivolving her for all the bad reasons. Now run off so that I can make dinner. Or do you want Ticklemon to get you again."

The five year old squealed playfully before grabbing Viximon, who had been talking to GoldGuilmon, and running off so that they could play some more. Kirito stood up, watching his sister and her partner running down the halls of their home which was a traditional style house normally seen on the outskirts of the wealthy Shinjuku district, similar to the style of his grandmother's and great grandmother's house.

"You always have a way to make her smile, don't you?" Said a voice from the shadows.

"I do try Renamon," replied the teen as the bipedal kitsune revealed herself. "I am her bother after all."

The kitsune expressed her gratitude with a warm smile gracing her face. "Yes, yes you are."

There was a calm silence and stillness between the two of them. GoldGuilmon had already trotted off to the kitchen, in hopes of finding food of some sort, preferably bread.

"Renamon?"

"Yes Kirito?"

The teenage tamer shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Did my father ever cause Guilmon to "dark digivolve?"

The kitsune was silent for a few antagonizing moments. "Yes, he did. Once."

* * *

A man walked through the major part of the Shinjuku district of Tokyo. A bundle, wrapped in a white plastic bag tucked safely in his right arm. The day was beautiful, albeit a little hot. The man ran his fingers through his once unruly chesnut brown hair, now cut short. He looked to his left and right, enjoying the scenery, the city and world may have changed, but here, it hasn't.

"Hey Takato, TAKATO!" The man, Takato, was ripped away from his enjoyful scenery as a small white creature, nibbling on a cream puff came and landed on the adult tamer's head.

"I Calumon, what have you been up to?"

The in-training level digimon giggled to himself. "I played around a lot. But Impmon kept on throwing fire balls at me." The man laughed at the small carrier of the Catalyst as its attention span on Takato left and went off to find something to do.

* * *

The day light was waning fast as the sun began to set off to the West. The clouds, a colorful pallet of pinks, oranges and yellows. Most people would be relaxed and content at the beautiful sky, but not Takato. No, Takato only stood on the roof of the house he shared with his wife and kids, along with their partners. And even with this such a loving family, he was still all alone. He continued to look up at the sky as the last rays of sunlight vanished.

"Guilmon...I'm so sorry boy.

* * *

**Well there you have it everybody the trailer-chapter-sort of-thing for this story's direct sequel, The Corrupt Prince. Comment, on what you liked or didn't like, or what you think I should do, the general plot is down but I will take suggestions on certain enemies to put in.**

**Now for my OC digimon: GoldGuilmon**

**Name: GoldGuilmon**

**Family: Virus busters**

**Type: Data**

**Information: GolgGuilmon is a rare sub-species of Guilmon. GoldGuilmon are said to only come into existence when a Wizardmon or Witchmon enchants the digi-egg. They have the same strength and speed of the base species but have been proven to have a far better intellect.**

**Evolution line: **

**Champion: GoldGrowlmon**

**Ultimate: PlatinumWarGrowlmon**

**Mega: ? (Spoilers, hehehehehe)**

**Moves: Magical Sphere-similar to "pyro sphere" except that it is yellow in color and is able to either shock, burn or freeze the target**

**Rock-breaker- shatters enemy with powerful foreclaws**

**Description: GoldGuilmon is very similar to the well known Guilmon. Except that his back scales are a golden yellow instead of the usual red, with its under bally and claws being a silver gray color. Eyes are still the same color along with the line of black and symbols.**

**Tis won't happen in all of the chapters, but just a few. Until next time everyone.**


	17. Chapter 14

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! So, how did you all like the trailer chapter that I posted, I have to say, one of my favorites. It was mostly an experimental thing just see see if I could do it. But now, what you have all been anticipating, Chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: I do not the digimon franchise (as much as I wish I did). I only own the plot.**

* * *

###Shinjuku, park###

Yamaki looked down at the small object in his hand, then back up at the smiling digimon, then over to the Tamers and their friends, then back at the device in his hands and finally over to the parents before turning to Henry and Rika.

"Everyone, in the vans. We're heading to Hypnos, now."

Yamaki's tone made it clear that he was not to be argued with and everyone, tamers, digimon, and parents all hurried over to the series of black government issued vans. Yamaki, groaned to himself at the though of what Riley was going to say to him, when she found out. Probably going to taunt him in one way or another. Dracomon, fell back from the main group and walked inline with his tamer.

"So, your name is Yamaki, right?"

The blonde haired man looked down at the Dramon-species **(I know "Dramon" isn't in the name, but he is a dragon and most of his evolutions are Dramon)** with clear annoyance, but also a little bit of intrigue.

"Yes, but if we are going to be partners, call me Mitsuo. Who are you exactly, I didn't get your name?"

"Well, in my current, rookie form, I am known as Dracomon. However, I am more famously known as Examon, one of the Royal knights, keepers of law and justice in the Digital World."

"Yes, you mentioned that, I assume that the form you took a few minutes ago wasn't Examon."

"No, it wasn't, that is my mega form, Slayerdramon. This world doesn't have the amount of Free Floating Data required for me to take my Royal Knight form."

"Free floating data?"

"Yes, I assume that you know what that is. The Tamers have told me how intelligent you are."

Yamaki didn't respond, indicating that he clearly didn't know what Free Float Data was. Taking the initiative, Dracomon continued.

"Well, Free Floating Data is the source of energy that we, digimon, use to digivolve. Since, we are composed primarily of data, in this world as well as our home world, we require a certain amount of data to take on our more powerful forms. Now, in the digital world, because everything is made of data, digivolving comes easier for us there. However, here, in your world, Free Floating Data is only available in areas with a high amount of technology, mostly cities. This also affects area's of bio-merging. When a digimon dio-emerges, it steals data from surrounding technology so that they can retain their form. That tends to be the reason why computers, televisions, and even cell phones begin to stop working momentarily."

Dracomon took in a deep breath after his lengthy explanation and was about to continue when Yamaki held up his hand, signalling him to stop. They had arrived to Yamaki's car that was going to take them to Hypnos.

"Dracomon, we will continue this conversation after I brief the children and their partners on what happened."

Dracomon nodded in agreement and the two of them entered Yamaki's car and headed to Hypnos with the vans.

* * *

###Hypnos, 2 hours later###

After Izzy, Rika, Koji, Thomas and Commander Sampson all finished taking turns of telling everyone what had happened, Takato's, Marcus', and Takuya's parents were all staring at the groups with looks of sadness and fear while Tai's parents were crying, with Kari trying to comfort them. Yamaki simply leaned back in his chair, a neutral expression on his face, signalling that he was simply processing the information.

"Are you all positive that, that is everything, you're not leaving anything out?" Yamaki said as he leaned forward.

The children and Sampson, along with all of their partners shook their heads which the parents gratefully accepted. But Yamaki caught the slight pause before they did so, something he had learned from his job before Hypnos. The children and their partners all shifted their gazes to Henry before facing Yamaki. They were hiding something, but then again, so was he. Standing up he addressed everyone present.

"Now that the children and commander Sampson have all been debriefed, you may all be excused. I only ask that Impmon, Falcomon, Gatomon, Gomamon and Renamon stay behind with me and Dracomon to discuss important information. The rest of the digimon may go home with their partners."

Everyone nodded and got up and left until only Yamaki, Dracomon, Renamon, Impmon, Falcomon, Gatomon and Gomamon were left. Stepping forward he addressed the singled out digimon.

"I know that you all probably would want to stay with your partners and their families but I have a favor that I need to ask of all of you."

Reaching into his pocket he produced 5 small back devices, handing one to each digimon he continued.

I need the five of you to go searching around the different districts of Tokyo for any possible base of operations for Takato, Marcus and Takuya while your partners are attending school. The reason I chose the five of you is that you are not likely to draw too much attention to yourselves or that you know this city very well. If you found a possible location communicate to either me or Riley, e will send in a team. Any questions?"

Renamon, swiftly stepped forward, mostly to prevent Impmon from making an obnoxious comment.

"Yes, I do. Where would you like us to search?"

"Impmon will take care of looking around the Shinjuku area, with Gatomon will look throughout Shibuya. Gomamon will need to look along the waterfront area's along the bay area and rivers. I need you to look through the major downtown areas and Falcomon doing air recon over most of the suburban districts."

The five digimon nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the room to rush to their partners. Yamaki stood there for a moment, figuring out the probability of their success, Dracomon standing to his right, just reaching above his waist.

"Dracomon, do you think the children will succeed?"

"They must, if not then this world along with the Digital world will both fall."

Still grim, Yamaki walked walked to the door leaving the room. Turning back to Dracomon, a small smile formed.

"Come on, meet the rest of my team."

Dracomon smiled a toothy smile then rushed over to Yamaki to meet his team.

* * *

###Odaiba High School, period 7, Chemistry, 3 days later###

"Class, you test begins in three...two...one."

Matt immediately set work on the first problem. It was a simple conversion problem, Matt mumbled the problem out while tapping his pen against his desk, much to the annoyance of his surrounding class mates.

"Okay...there are 1,000 meters in one kilometer and there are 1,000 millimeters in a meter so...there are...2,500,000 millimeters in 2.5 kilometers."

Matt wrote down the answer and the next few in the standard chicken scratch of most high school students, but his mind began to wander. He thought about the other Digi-Destined. The Tamers, Legendary Warriors and Data Squad as they called themselves. All four of their groups had all been in Tokyo but they never truly knew of the other's existences. He thought of Gomamon and Gatomon along with the other digimon. They were all looking for the location of the Three Kings HQ and what was he doing? Taking a chemistry test while he should be out helping them.

"Stupid Chemistry test."

"What was that Mr. Ishida?"

"Umm...uh...Nothing. Sir."

* * *

###Unknown Location, Digital World###

Running, that's all he knew.

'_Keep running, and never look back.'_

That's what the person told him to do, the man with the black cloak and the wild hair. And that is exactly what he did. Run. He was tired, but he didn't care, mud was caked against his coarse dark purple fir. Rain had soaked him to his core, but he didn't care. He just kept running. But now, he wasn't running to escape, he was looking. For someone, a person he had felt like he had known for his entire life but couldn't exactly remember. But he didn't let that deter him. He just kept running, like the person with the wild hair, and looking, like the knight with the shining armor.

* * *

**Well, there you all have it. Chapter 14. Sorry for it being so short and having no action but the ending is fast approaching and I just want to add some more story elements for the sequel. **

**Will Renamon, Impmon, Gatomon, Falcomon, and Gomamon find the Three Corrupt Kings? If so, what will happen? Who is the running digimon? And who is the knight in the shining armor? Check out the next chapter of The Three Corrupt Kings to see if these questions will be answered.**

**Till next time everyone.**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody. It is me, Gallantmon7196, here with another chapter. Summer vacation is right around the corner for me, ad although I should be studying for final while I'm typing this (June 20, 2013) I say to Hell with it, I'm writing this chapter instead. **

**So last we left off, Yamaki assigned Renamon, Impmon, Gomamon, Gatomon and Falcomon to look around all of Tokyo while the Destined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors and a few members of the Data Squad are in school. Let's take a look at what they are thinking. Also I did fix a little plot hole that was apparent two chapters ago, with it now being gone.**

**Disclaimer: Would I really be on this site if I owned Digimon? **

* * *

###Shinjuku Private High, Period 6, Algebra, 5 days after returning, Rika###

'Stupid homework, stupid school, stupid math. Why the hell am I even learning this stuff? It's not like finding the volume of a cone is actually going to help me later in life, over even save the world for that matter.'

Rika was not in a happy mood. She, like all of the other Chosen her age were shoved back into school by their parents, forced would be a better term. All because they had all gone to a dangerous world, battling monsters that held the power to level cities at will. She didn't deserve this, she should be scouting around the city with Renamon. Not here, in this stupid class room, learning about STUPID algebra.

"Miss Nonaka, is there a problem?"

Rika glared up at the teach, who shrank back. Rika was known throughout the school for being a no-nonsense person who didn't listen to anyone, all teachers and administration scared of her themselves.

"I'm fine, sir."

The teacher looked at her warily for a moment before returning back to his lesson.

"Now class, to figure out the area of a ellipse you must..."

Rika's mind continued wandering off after the teacher began again. She didn't need to bother listening to the teacher, she was well ahead everyone else, she was only taking the class for the easy A. Her mind began to think about Takato, what happened to him? He used to be such a goggle-head, kind, funny, always smiling and having a good personality, someone that she lo-liked, as a friend. Yeah, just a friend. The red haired girl thought back to two days ago, when she was walking through the park.

* * *

##Flash back##

_Rika was walking through Shinjuku park, it had been three days since she and all of the other Chosen had returned home. They had each set up areas of where to look for Takato and his allies; Marcus, leader of the DATS team, and Takuya, Legendary warrior of Fire. She and the Tamers had taken over looking around Shinjuku while the Warrior looked around Shibuya and the Destined looking around Odaiba. The Data Squad that decided to help by using their vast network to try and find the trio anywhere else. Rika smirked slightly to herself at remembering how Yamaki reacted when Dracomon told him that they were partners._

_'Never would have thought that Yamaki of all people would have a digimon partner.'_

_She heard a rustling of leaves to her right, signalling that Renamon was there, keeping a watchful on her. She gazed at the area where she had just stopped walking. She was at a four-way intersection of park paths. If she decided to go straight she would eventually reach the turnoff for Guilmon's old hideout. To her right would lead her to the fountain where Jeri first met Leomon. And then to her left she could make out the basketball court where she spotted two figures playing some one on one. One was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt an_

_Rika was walking through Shinjuku park, it had been three days since she and all of the other Chosen had returned home. They had each set up areas of where to look for Takato and his allies; Marcus, leader of the DATS team, and Takuya, Legendary warrior of Fire. She and the Tamers had taken over looking around Shinjuku while the Warrior looked around Shibuya and the Destined looking around Odaiba. The Data Squad that decided to help by using their vast network to try and find the trio anywhere else. Rika smirked slightly to herself at remembering how Yamaki reacted when Dracomon told him that they were partners._

_'Never would have thought that Yamaki of all people would have a digimon partner.'_

_She heard a rustling of leaves to her right, signalling that Renamon was there, keeping a watchful on her. She gazed at the area where she had just stopped walking. She was at a four-way intersection of park paths. If she decided to go straight she would eventually reach the turnoff for Guilmon's old hideout. To her right would lead her to the fountain where Jeri first met Leomon. And then to her left she could make out the basketball court where she spotted two figures playing some one on one. One was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and the other seemed like he was in a red one piece suit with a...tail?_

_"Renamon!"_

_The vixen came into reality right next to her, a look of worry from her tamer's urgent call._

_"Yes, Rikaaa...where are you going?"_

_The vixen could barely finish her statement before Rika bolted off towards the court. Her tamer had a look of determination on her face. Renamon followed her gaze towards the court and the two people there. Upon seeing the red one, realization hit her and she bolted after her tamer and friend. Coming up next to her she looked over at her._

_"Is that who I think it is?"_

_"Yeah, it's Goggle-head."_

##End of Flash back.

* * *

She sighed to herself, seeing as she couldn't do anything better at the moment she should pay attention to the teacher. Opening her notebook, Rika looked at the white board at the front of the class and started writing down the equations and diagrams with her pen.

* * *

###Streets of Taito, Police car, Yoshi###

"UGHHHH! This is the worst, I'm suppose to be looking for Marcus and those kids; Takato and Takuya, but nooo...I have to be stuck in midday traffic. And the exit it THERE, nor even 50 meters from me. Lalamon what should I do?"

"Oh Yoshi, just be patient we'll find Marcus and the other two soon, I know we will soon."

"I know Lalamon, I know."

Yoshi let out and exasperated sigh and leaned back in her drivers seat. Instead of the DATS car that she used to drive for years, she now drove a basic police car that was shared in her unit. Her unit, thankfully, comprised of only; Commander Sampson, Megumi and Miki, so when the digimon returned with Marcus, Kudamon and the the PawnChessmon could wander around and not be worried about being spotted. Yoshi remembered the day that Marcus returned, the Daimon's were all so happy to see him along with the digimon. Many tears were wept, and although he wouldn't admit it, the Commander got teary eyed himself. Yoshi, lost in though about the past failed to notice Lalamon trying to get her attention.

"Yoshi, do you you love Marcus?"

"Yes..wait, WHAT?! Nonononononono...I don't love Marcus, he's just a really good friend."

"It's okay Yoshi. You don't have to lie to me, I won't tell."

"Fine, yes, I do love Marcus. He's always so brave and kind, the way he is now is just so unlike him."

"It will be okay Yoshi."

"I hope you're right Lalamon."

* * *

###Docks of Odaiba###

He sat there on a stool, motionless, like a statue. His weapon in his hands, a mighty weapon, used to slay even the mightiest of foes that he expects to encounter. His bait for the enemy had been set and was rigged to initiate the trap. Now all there was to do was waiting. Waiting, waiting.

'Come on. Come on. Take the bait...'

The trap went off with the bait taken. Jerking his weapon back he called out.

"HAHAHA! I have you now!"

The foe came out from it's hiding place in a flurry of wet matter everywhere, before landing on the pavement, floundering about.

"Damn it, just a small one. Eh Kamemon?"

The bipedal turtle digimon turned to look at his life long friend before calmly nodding.

"Small fish."

* * *

###Northern Shinjuku, Rooftops, Impmon###

Impmon jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the small black communicator that Yamaki gave him in his small little hands. It was his fourth day searching for the goggle-head and Pineapple Head and so far still no luck. He and Renamon have been looking in every single corner of the Shinjuku district, him getting the northern business area with the skyscrapers, while she looks around the southern suburban areas, around Takato's house.

"Yeesh, yoused think that a giant hell dragon and its goggle headed tamer would be easy to find."

"PYRO SPHERE!"

Before the words could register in his mind, Impmon was blasted and thrown to the side, slamming against the side of a house. Pushing himself up, the imp wobbled in a slight daze.

"Whoa, did anyone catch the plate of that bus?"

Impmon shook his head again, clearing away the dark spot from his eyes as he heard a menacing chuckle. Bolting his head up, the imp digimon's eyes rested upon _him. _The Goggle-Head, Takato, was standing on the top of the building Impmon had just fallen off of, leering down at said digimon. Guilmon at his side, giving him a feral growl.

"Hehehehehe, long-time-no-see Impmon. How have you been?"

"What's happen to yous, Takato. Why are yous so evil?"

Takato entered another laughing fit before giving another leer at the imp.

"Why? Oh I think you know why, Impmon. It's for the same reason you yourself tried to kill me and the other tamers all those years ago."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Power. And in about thirty seconds, you will experience my raw power. So I need you to do one thing. Run."

A bright, crimson red glow engulfed Guilmon as the being began to grow. Not needing to be told twice, Impmon quickly digivolved himself the Beelzemon Blast Mode and flew up and away. Below him, the figure stopped growing, and the light faded away, revealing the demon hell dragon. King of the North Seas of the Digital World.

"Megidramon!"

* * *

**_IMPORTANT:_I just want to let all of you know that I will be and a Wifi-free zone for the next two weeks and want to apologize for not immediately responding your review and messages.  
**

**Hope you're all having a great summer. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
